Bertahap
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Oneshoot series Seventeen! Setiap chapter umurnya akan bertambah! [Masa SMA Edisi Bagian Pertama] Member Seventeen. Official couple with Seokmin, Jisoo dan Chan. SoonHoon, Meanie, SeungHan dan JunHao. Berikan tanggapan. Terimakasih.
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan

**Bertahap**

 **.**

 **.**

All Member of Seventeen

.

.

Genre bertahap, masih awal, jadi ini adalah Friendship.

K+

Umur mereka akan bertahap, awal mungkin adalah anak Sekolah dasar yang baru saling kenal. Oneshoot berseries ala Seventeen!

Ini adalah Official Couple Seventeen. Jadi, Seokmin, Jisoo dan Chan mau bagaimana? Note seperti ini akan aku tanyakan di bawah juga.

 **Seventeen's own their Parents and Pledis Entertaiment and also Carat(s)**

.

.

.

 **Bagian Pertama** :

Perkenalan, bertengkar dan Berteman!

.

.

"Ummaaaa! Aniyaaa! Nggak mauu! Mingyu nggak mau macukk! Huweee!"

Suara tangis anak sekolah dasar. Mendengar tangisan anak di hari pertama sekolah memang sudah biasa.

"Mingyu, ayo masuk. Tuh, lihat. Nanti Mingyu punya banyak teman." Bujuk Umma anak yang menangis tadi. Mingyu namanya. Umma Mingyu menunjuk beberapa anak yang juga masih diluar kelas.

"Aniyaa, Mingyu nggak mau cekolah! Mingyu mau main, umma! Huwee." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucek matanya yang basah karena air mata. Satu tangan yang lain digenggam Ummanya.

"Mingyu-ya, kata Appa tadi apa? Mingyu harus sekolah dulu baru main. Saat appa pulang nanti, appa akan membelikan Mingyu mainan!" Bujuk Umma Mingyu. Umma Mingyu masih terus membujuk anaknya setelah dua puluh menit sampai disekolah ini.

Banyak juga anak yang seperti Mingyu, menangis dihari pertama sekolah. Beberapa bahkan sampai seongsaengnim harus turun tangan juga membujuk. Walaupun hasilnya para anak bersembunyi dibalik orangtuanya.

"Nggak maaauuuu! Mingyu nggak mau cekolaaah!" Mingyu kecil masih menolak bujukan Ummanya. Umma Min menghela nafas. Dia hampir saja menyerah jika saja seorang anak kecil dengan wajah datar berdiri didepan dia dan Mingyu dengan tangan kecil seperti ingin berkenalan.

Tapi Mingyu malah bersembunyi dibalik Ummanya. Umma Ming sudah akan menarik Mingyu. Mingyu menolak.

"Mingyu, ayo ikut aku macuk. Dicana ada banyak pelmainaaan dan teman-teman! Aku punya lobot(robot) juga! Kita bica belmain belcama!" Ajak anak berwajah datar. Walaupun nadanya suaranya semangat tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

Umma Ming menatap anaknya yang sudah tidak menangis tapi masih sesegukan itu. Tangan kecil anaknya menggenggam erat rok yang dipakai Umma Ming.

Tidak ada respon dari anaknya. Mingyu hanya diam memandang anak didepannya. Anak itu diam menunggu respon Mingyu, karena lelah mungkin. Anak itu menarik tangannya dan menunduk. Anak itu sedih ajakannya ditolak Mingyu.

Umma Ming tersenyum. Dia jadi ikut merasa bersalah karena maksud anak tanpa ekspresi itu baik. Tapi Mingyu menolak. Dasar Kim Mingyu.

"Nak-"

"A-Aku Mingyu. Namamu ciapa?" Umma Ming terdiam ketika anaknya keluar dari persembunyiannya, berjalan maju mendekati si anak tanpa ekspresi dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu-ya, ayo kita macuk! Kau mau kan?" Dengan senyum tersemat dibibirnya, anak tanpa ekspresi itu menyalami Mingyu. Senyum anak bernama Wonwoo dibalas senyum manis Mingyu.

"Ayo! Kita belmain belcama dengan lobotmu, Wonwoo! Nanti aku minta umma membelikanku cepelti mu. Bial cama!" Dengan semangat Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo mengobrol. Mereka berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan.

Umma Ming mengikuti dengan senyum menghiasi diwajahnya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Umma Wonwoo nanti.

.

.

"Umma! Umma! Yeoja itu cantik cekali~ Seungcheollie cukaa!" Seorang anak dengan tinggi sepaha Ummanya itu menarik tangan Ummanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seongsaengnim. Umma Cheol menoleh kearah anaknya sebelum mengikuti arah telunjuk anaknya yang menunjuk seorang anak bersama Ummanya yang sedang mengobrol.

Umma Cheol meneliti sigender anak yang ditunjuk Seungcheol. Anak tersebut memakai celana seperti anaknya. Hanya saja rambutnya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang cantik membuat Seungcheol tertipu sepertinya.

"Cheollie, itu namja. Bukan yeoja." Koreksi Umma Cheol. Hal itu membuat seongsaengnim terkekeh dan Seungcheol mengernyit.

"Bukan, umma. Itu yeoja! Dia cantik!" Seungcheol bersikeras. Umma Cheol mengelus kepala anaknya. "Coba kau kenalan dengannya. Dia itu namja." Seungcheol mendongak menatap Ummanya dan mengangguk dengan wajah yakin.

"Pasti dia yeoja!" Ujarnya yakin. Umma Cheol terkekeh. "Coba buktikan!"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan kemudian berlari menghampiri si yeoja cantik menurutnya. Ketika Seungcheol mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengatakan kalau dia itu cantik. Yeoja yang dikira Seungcheol itu malah marah dan mengatakan kalau dia itu namja. Seungcheol terdiam, dia malu.

Setelah mengatakan maaf, Seungcheol kecil pergi dari sana dan menghampiri Ummanya beserta seongsaengnim dengan menunduk.

Umma Cheol yang sedari tadi melihat masih terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya. "Bagaimana? Masih mau bilang yeoja?" Seungcheol mendongak menatap Ummanya manyun. "Habis dia cantik cekaliii, umma."

Umma Seungcheol tertawa mendengarnya dan membuat Seungcheol makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Seungcheol sungguh lucu.

.

.

"Hansol, diam disini sama Seungkwan dulu ya. Umma mau bicara sebentar sama wali kelasmu."

Anak yang berdiri diam dengan wajah bulenya itu menatap anak lain yang namanya Seungkwan sedang tertawa menatapnya.

"Wajahmu milip aktol di televici umma!" itu katanya. Hansol masih diam. Sampai akhirnya dia menghampiri Seungkwan yang duduk didepan kelas sendiri daritadi.

"Cudahlah, Kwan." Hansol sebenarnya kesal. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan pada Seungkwan.

Akhirnya Seungkwan diam sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Kwan, ummanya mana? Hansol tidak melihat daritadi." Hansol bertanya.

"Umma tadi pulang duluan. Kwan cedih umma pelgi. Tapi cekalang kan udah ada Hansol, jadi Kwan udah ngga cedih lagi." Jelas Seungkwan dengan imutnya. Hansol jadi gemas. Dia meraih kedua pipi Seungkwan dan dicubitnya kedua pipi chubby itu sampai Seungkwan meringis sakit.

Hansol tertawa ketika melepaskannya. Kedua pipi gembil Seungkwan memerah. Seungkwan manyun sambil mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan Hansol, Kwan. Abic Kwan lucuu cih hehe." Hansol nyengir kearah Seungkwan. Seungkwan walaupun masih manyun tapi dia mengangguk.

Hansol yang melihat Seungkwan masih diam saja sambil mengelus pipinya akhirnya memeluk Seungkwan dari samping. "Ay, jangan malaaah(marah) nanti Hansol cedih~" Seungkwan yang bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hansol.

"Ay? Apa itu Hansol? Ngga apa-apa. Kwan ngga malah(marah) kok." Seungkwan mengelus punggung Hansol.

"Mama dan Daddy memanggil catu cama lain ay, Kwan. Katanya itu panggilan cayang. Hansol cayang Seungkwan makanya Hansol panggil Seungkwan Ay." Seungkwan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Kwan juga panggil Hansol, Ay. Hehe."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Tentu saja setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ay, hehe." Kwan.

"Iya, Ay." Hansol.

.

.

"Mama dan Baba? Hao dimana ini?" Kali ini seorang anak imut sekali dengan bahasa chinanya bertanya seraya melihat sekeliling tempat.

"Ini di sekolah, Hao sayang. Nanti Hao akan belajar dan menemukan teman disini." Ini jawaban Babanya. Hao mengangguk. Dia melepas genggaman tangan kedua orangtuanya dan menghampiri seorang anak seusianya.

"Ni hao. Aku Xu Minghao. Namamu ciapa?" Minghao mengajak anak itu berkenalan dengan bahasa china. Tapi anak tersebut malah menatap Hao bingung. Ummanya anak itu juga menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Kau menggunakan bahasa china, sayang?" Umma anak tadi mendekati Hao dan bertanya menggunakan bahasa korea. Hao yang sedikit mengerti hanya mengangguk.

Mama dan Babanya hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka turun tangan.

"Chan-ah, dia ini Xu Minghao. Ayo beri salam." umma Chan menuntun tangan anaknya berjabat tangan dengan Minghao. Minghao sih langsung menanggapi. Soalnya dia ingat apa yang sudah diajarkan orangtuanya.

"Halo, Minghao. Aku Chan." Itu kata Chan dengan aksennya yang menggemaskan. Membuat orangdewasa disekeliling mereka menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit.

"Halo, Chanie. Mali(mari) kita belteman." Ajak Minghao. Kali ini menggunakan bahasa korea yang acak-acakan. Umma Chan tertawa mendengarnya diikuti Orangtua Hao.

"Ayo! Ayo kita main! Tadi, tadi. Chan cudah berteman dengan Jun. Jun juga berlbahaca cepelti Hao tadi. Ayo kita menghampili Jun!" Ajak Chan semangat. Hao yang mendengar itu bertepuk tangan senang. Dia berlari mengikuti Chan yang sudah berlari duluan.

"hey, hati-hati, nak. Nanti jatuh." Teriak Umma Chan. Mama Hao hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

.

.

"Hahahaha Jisoo! Kena kamu! Makanya hati-hati dong. Kan jatuh hahahaha"

"Ih, kamu bukannya bantuin aku malah teltawa. Ini cakit tau." Gerutu Jisoo sambil berusaha berdiri yang akhirnya harus menerima bantuan dari anak yang menertawainya.

"Abic, Jisoo cih. Kan udah Seokmin bilang hati-hati." Kata Seokmin sambil berusaha membersihkan pakaian Jisoo yang kotor.

"Nah! Cudah belcih(bersih) ayo kita main lagi!" Seokmin bertepuk tangan lalu menggandeng tangan Jisoo dan mengajaknya main permainan yang ada.

Seokmin membantu Jisoo naik ayunan dan dia sudah bersiap disamping ayunan tersebut. "Jisoo siap? Seokmin akan mengayunkan nih." Seokmin memegang erat pegangan Ayunan. Jisoo mengangguk semangat.

"Satu..dua..tiga. woaaaah!" Seokmin langsung mendorong ayunannya ketika selesai berhitung disambut teriakan heboh Jisoo.

"Waaaah! Seokmin-ah! Waaaah!"

"Lagi? Wuuuuch!"

"Waaaaah!"

Seokmin dan Jisoo terus saja begitu sampai akhirnya Seokmin meminta gantian. Jisoo menyanggupi dan mereka terus bermain berdua.

.

.

"Pelgi." Datar dan menusuk. Anak itu mengusir anak yang lain yang diam disisinya.

"Nggak mau. Soonyoung mau dicini cama Jihoonie." Anak yang diusir ternyata sama keras kepalanya dengan anak yang mengusir.

"Jihoon nggak mau cama kamu. Pelgi." Lagi. Anak bernama Jihoon mengusir anak bernama Soonyoung yang tidak pergi juga.

"Tapi Jihoon nanti cendiri. Soonyoung nggak mau Jihoonie cendiri. Soonyoung akan telus menemani Jihoonie." Soonyoung yang tadinya berdiri didekat kursi yang diduduki Jihoon yang duduk didekat jendela. Akhirnya sekarang duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Jihoon cuka cendili(sendiri). Kamu Pelgi aja deh. Jihoon nggak cuka punya teman." Jihoon ternyata anak yang tidak suka punya teman.

"Umma Soonyoung bilang, dicekolah kita akan banyak teman. Nah, begitu juga dengan Jihoonie. Nanti Jihoonie juga punya banyak teman. Calah(salah) catunya adalah Soonyoung." Kata Soonyoung dengan panjang lebar. Dia tidak akan menyerah seperti kata Ummanya.

Jihoon adalah anak yang sedari tadi ketika dia sampai disini menarik perhatiannya. Jihoon tidak menangis, tidak ditemani Ummanya atau Appanya juga, tidak berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan anak yang lain. Jihoon langsung masuk kelas setelah menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada seorang seongsaengnim yang mengantarnya langsung ke kelas ini setelah membaca apa yang ada dikertas.

"Umma bilang dicekolah cukup belajar dan turuti apa kata ceongcaengnim. Umma tidak bilang apapun tentang teman." Jihoon mengatakan itu sambil melihat kearah luar. Ada banyak interaksi anak lain yang sebenarnya Jihoon juga ingin terlibat.

"Aku akan menjadi teman pertama Jihoonie! Jihoonie, nanti kita akan belmain pelocotan(perosotan), ayunan, dan pelmainan lainnya! Pacti Jihoonie akan cenang!" Dengan semangat Soonyoung mengatakan segalanya dan didengar antusias juga oleh Jihoon yang sedari tadi memang tertarik dengan permainan diluar.

Jihoon tersenyum antusias mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo belteman!" Ini adalah Jihoon. Jihoon mengajak berteman. Soonyoung diam sebentar menatap Jihoon tidak percaya. Bukannya tadi anak ini yang menolak berteman?

Soonyoung langsung sadar. "Jihoonie dan Soonyoung adalah teman! Yeaay!" Soonyoung bertepuk tangan setelah itu diikuti Jihoon.

Tidak sadar dengan seongsaengnim yang tadi mengantar Jihoon kekelas sedang mengintip melihat interaksi Soonyoung dan Jihoon dari luar. Seongsaengnim mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Setelah itu Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"Jihoonie jangan jauh-jauh dari Soonyoungie ya!" Itu kata Soonyoung. Jihoon kembali mengangguk antusias. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang agak lebih besar. Jihoon mengangkatnya pegangan tangan mereka.

"Jihoonie cenang?' Tanya Soonyoung. "Cenang. Jihoon punya teman!" Jawab Jihoon.

.

.

 **KRING KRING**

"Ayo masuk, ayoo masuk! Sudah bel!"

"Huwee umma!"

"Yuk, yuk. Umma menunggu diluar sayang. Sudah ya kita masuk yuk."

"belajar yang giat ya sayang. Turuti kata seongsaengnim, jangan nakal. Umma sayang kamu."

"Iya, umma!"

"Dadah, umma!"

"Daaah!"

Ketika semuanya sudah duduk rapih. Walaupun masih ada yang sesegukan juga. Tapi semuanya sepertinya sudah siap. Tiga belas orang anak siap belajar.

Dengan urutan duduk. Dimeja pertama ujung ada Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Meja kedua ada Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Meja ketiga ada Seokmin dan Hansol. Meja keempat ada Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. Meja kelima ada Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Meja keenam ada Chan, Minghao dan Jun.

"Halo semua!" Sapa Seonsaenim mereka.

"Halo, ceoncaenim!"

"Halooo"

"Halo."

"..."

Seonsaenim maklum terhadap reaksi anak-anak apalagi Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Maklum sekali dia.

"Nama Seonsaenim adalah Jung Sooyeon. Salam kenal semuanyaa!" Dengan semangat dan aksen baratnya. Seonsaenim memperkenalkan diri.

"Calam kenal, Yeon ceoncaee(seonsae)"

"Calam kenal!"

"Iya, ceoncaee! Salam kenal!"

"..."

Lagi, Sooyeon sudah biasa dengan reaksi Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang diam saja sedari tadi. Murid terdingin dari semuanya.

"Nah ayo, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian sekarang. Biar seonsae dan yang lainnya kenal juga. Siapa yang mau maju duluan?"

Hening.

"Tidak mau? Mau seonsae tunjuk saja?" Dia menatap semua muridnya.

"Aku! Aku ceoncaenim!" Itu adalah Xu Minghao yang berani. Semua mata menatap kearahnya. Sooyeon tersenyum. Minghao berlari kedepan. Dia berdiri disana dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Annyeong haceyo. Namaku Xu Minghao. Aku dali(dari) China. Calam kenal cemuanya." Minghao membungkuk setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri. Seongsaengnim tepuk tangan dan diikuti anak yang lain. Tentu saja kecuali Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Calam kenal Minghao!"

"Haloo Minghao!"

"Minghao lucu cekalii!"

Kembali, kelas 1-2 ramai. Reaksinya selalu membuat Sooyeon tersenyum.

"Nah, Hao-ya. Silahkan duduk. Terimakasih." Sooyeon menepuk kepala Minghao tanda bangga dengan anak muridnya. Minghao kembali duduk ditempat duduknya.

Setelah itu semuanya langsung mengajukan diri. Bahkan sampai berebutan. Lagi, kecuali Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Mereka yang paling minim ekspresi.

"Aku! Aku dong Yeon ceoncaee!"

"Aku! Aku!"

"Ih aku duluaaan dongg!"

"Yeon ceoncaeee, aku duluaaan!"

"Ih akuu!"

"Aku!"

"Akuuu!"

"Tidak, aku duluaan!"

"Ih aku dulu!"

"hey, sudah, sudah. Biar Wonwoo dan Jihoon maju duluan ya. Kalian berdua maju dan perkenalkan diri kalian." Itu kata Sooyeon. Wonwoo dan Jihoon saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya turun dari kursi dan berjalan ke depan.

Mereka berdua menatap sekeliling dengan datarnya. "Ceoncae, apakah dia yeoja?" Itu adalah Seokmin yang menunjuk Jihoon. Semuanya menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Baru Jihoon dan Sooyeon akan menjawab. Tapi seseorang sudah merengut marah. "Bukan! Jihoonie itu namjaa! Maca kamu tidak tau? Jihoonie itu namjaa!" Marah Soonyoung.

"Ih, kok kamu malah(marah)? Aku kan tidak tau." Seokmin langsung sedih mendengar itu.

"Abicnya kamu begitu. Kamu ngga boleh begitu cama Jihoonie!"

"Huuuu! Seokmin Huuuu!" Itu provokasi Seungkwan. Langsung diikuti yang lainnya. Sooyeon langsung turun tangan ketika melihat Seokmin yang akan menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Seungkwan tidak boleh begitu ya. Soonyoung juga tidak boleh begitu. Seokmin kan tidak tau. Nah ayo minta maaf." Sooyeon mengelus punggung Seokmin agar bisa lebih tenang. Soonyoung dan Seungkwan diam. Tapi Sooyeon mendekati Soonyoung dan Seungkwan agar mau meminta maaf.

Seungkwan dan Soonyoung menyodorkan tangan mereka didepan Seokmin yang tidak jadi menangis. "Seokmin, aku minta maaf." Itu Soonyoung. Seokmin menyalaminya dan Soonyoung memeluk Seokmin diikuti Seungkwan juga. Jadi mereka bertiga berpelukan. Sooyeon yang melihat itu lagi-lagi memotret ketiga anak itu yang sedang berpelukan.

"Nah, ayo kalian duduk dikursi masing-masing. Wonwoo dan Jihoon ayo perkenalkan diri kalian." Setelah bertiga itu duduk. Wonwoo dan Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Lee Jihoon."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Semua anak menatap mereka berdua heran. Sooyeon terdiam sebentar sebelum terkekeh.

"Ini, Jeon Wonwoo dan ini, Lee Jihoon. Ayo kalian katakan salam kenal dong."

"C-calam kenal, Wonwoo, Jihoon."

"H-Halo, Wonwoo, Jihoon."

"Halo Jihoonie!"

"Wonwoo! Haloo!"

Yang semangat menyapa mereka hanya Soonyoung dan Mingyu selebihnya entah kenapa malah takut. Sooyeon tertawa.

"Kalian berdua harus lebih berekspresi lagi ya. Tuh, lihat. Teman kalian takut."

Tapi mereka berdua malah terlihat tidak peduli. Sooyeon menuntun mereka ke kursinya kembali.

Setelah itu perkenalannya lancar. Semuanya bisa memperkenalkan diri walaupun ada yang sempat menolak karena malu. Tapi akhirnya semua sudah selesai.

Pelajaran pertama adalah menggambar. Semuanya membawa buku gambar dan crayon. Mereka mengeluarkannya. Sooyeon memantau semuanya dengan baik. Mereka menggambar khas anak-anak.

Semuanya fokus menggambar.

"Kamu gambal(gambar) apa, Cheol? Aku gambal mobil-mobilan!" Jisoo dengan semangat menunjukkan buku gambarnya yang sudah penuh coretan.

"Aku gambal rumah!" Seungcheol juga menunjukkan pada Jisoo. Setelah itu mereka kembali fokus.

"Walna melah(merah) harusnya, Jun."

"Iyakah, Chan? Kalau begitu walna melah!" Jun mengambil crayon warna merah lalu fokus mewarnai.

"Chan, gambal apa?" Tanya Jun. "Chan gambal gunung." Chan masih fokus pada buku gambarnya. Jun meliriknya dan bergumam 'ohh' kemudian dia lanjut mewarnai.

"Ceoncaee! Seungkwan mengambil clayonkuu!" Soonyoung mengadu. Sooyeon langsung menghampiri meja mereka. Meja yang sedari tadi ribut. "Tidak, aku tidak mengambil, Yeon Ceoncae." Seungkwan dengan wajah yakin, mengatakannya.

"Maca walna hijauku tidak ada." Soonyoung merengut marah. Sooyeon mencoba mencari disekitar dan menemukannya dibawah meja keduanya. Dia meletakkannya dimeja. "Ini, Soonyoung. Lain kali harus cari dulu ya. Tidak baik menuduh temanmu."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan merangkul Seungkwan disebelahnya. "Maaf, Seungkwan." Katanya. "Iya, tidak apa." Balas Seungkwan.

Sooyeon langsung fokus pada yang lain. Sooyeon menghampiri meja yang sedaritadi membuatnya penasaran. Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua tidak ada ribut-ributnya sedar tadi. Tenang saja, tidak seperti yang lain. Ramai sampai membuat kepala Sooyeon pusing.

"Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang gambar apa?"

"Gambal, teman-teman, Ceoncae. Iyakan, Jihoon?" Jihoon mengangguk. Sooyeon mengerti, mereka kerja sama menggambar teman-teman sekelas. Sooyeon memprediksi kalau mereka akan bersahabat sampai dewasa nanti. Daritadi terlihat sekali kalau mereka sudah nyaman satu sama lain.

"Lanjut kan ya. Semangat Wonwoo, Jihoon." Sooyeon mengelus bergantian kepala keduanya. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

.

.

Suasana ribut karena mereka ingin pulang. Sooyeon terkekeh melihatnya. "Iya, seonsae tau. Bel belum berbunyi, sayangku. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Aku mau ketemu umma, ceoncaee!"

"Iyaaa!"

"Mau maiin!"

"Main! Main!"

"Waaa! Umma! Lihat itu ummakuu!"

"Ummaaa!"

"Babaaaa!"

Sooyeon melihat kearah luar dan mencari Umma Jihoon. Sooyeon sudah mengenal semua orangtua anak muridnya kecuali orangtua Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Orangtuamu tidak ada, nak?" Tanya Sooyeon. "Umma tidak akan datang, Ceoncae." Jawab Jihoon tenang. Wonwoon menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau begitu Jihoon nanti pulang dengan ciapa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Nanti pulang dengan aku ya, Hoon-ie." Kata Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk saja. Dia memang tidak tau siapa yang menjemputnya.

 **KRING KRING KRIINGG**

"Yeaah pulangg!"

"Campai jumpa, ceoncaee!"

"Dadaaah teman-teman!"

"Woaaah! Ummaaa!"

"Dadah Ceoncaee!"

"Umma-umma! Ini gambalku! Bagus tidak, Bagus tidak?"

"Yuk, pulang!"

"Dadah, Jihoonie! Becok kita beltemu lagi yaa!"

"Dah, Soonyoung! Iya, becok kita beltemu lagi!"

"Mingyu-ya, hati-hati!"

"Wonwoo jugaaa! Campai jumpa, Wonwoo!"

Semuanya pulang bersama orangtuanya. Ada juga yang ikut temannya atau dititipkan orangtuanya kepada orangtua yang lain karena tidak bisa menjemput.

Sooyeon sukses menyukai anak-anak tadi. Semoga semua berjalan lancar. Sooyeon memperhatikan semuanya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Ada yang sedang naik mobil, ada yang masih ribut juga, Sooyeon membalas lambaian tangan Jun dan Minghao yang mobilnya sudah akan membawa mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati! Sampai jumpa besok!" Teriak Sooyeon. Jun dan Minghao mengangguk.

 **Selesai.**

Wow, Halo semuanya.

Aku hiatus menulis percintaan dulu ya. Jadi kubuat series chibi sebong. Semoga kalian suka. Seperti judulnya. Ini akan bertahap. Umur mereka akan bertahap.

Menulis ini membuatku gemaaass! Mereka lucuuu sekali! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hehe. Kalau responnya bagus, aku lanjut. Oiya, untuk masa depan Seokmin, Jisoo dan Chan bagaimana? Aku bingung tolong sarannya ya!

Sooyeon disini adalah nama aslinya Jessica Jung. Penyanyi solo yang baru mengeluarkan Mixtapenya bulan lalu.

Kupikir kelas satu sekolah dasar masih ada aksen cadel-cadelnya kan? Aku harap kalian mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jihoon kubuat seperti itu biar ada sedikit konflik hehe. Dan lagi, aku membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon bersahabat hehe.

Semoga responnya bagus. Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian! Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2: Kenaikan Kelas & Sekelas?

**Bertahap**

 **.**

 **.**

All Member of Seventeen

.

.

Genre bertahap, masih awal, jadi ini adalah Friendship.

K+

Umur mereka akan bertahap, awal mungkin adalah anak Sekolah dasar yang baru saling kenal. Oneshoot berseries ala Seventeen!

Ini adalah Official Couple Seventeen. Konflik pertemanan dan percintaan yang mainstream. Bagi para pembaca bisa menyarankan satu alur yang bila menarik aku akan tulis ceritanya. Nanti akan aku tentukan umurnya.

 **Seventeen's own their Parents and Pledis Entertaiment and also Carat(s)**

.

.

.

Chapter 2:

 **Kenaikan Kelas dan Sekelas Lagi**

.

.

"Yeah! Umma! Seungkwan naik kelas! Yeyeyeye~"

"Lihat, umma! Soonyoung ranking enam dong!"

"Umma! Nanti beli sepeda ya! Kan umma udah janji!"

"Wohoo! Cheol ranking lima!"

"Umma...Chan ngga ranking kaya hyungdeul.."

"Jisoo naik kelas umma!"

"Nanti kita harus liburan yaa!"

"Naik kelas! Naik kelas!"

"Yeaaah! Nanti kita harus beli mainan yang banyaaak!"

"Woaaah!"

Sooyeon terkekeh melihat pemandangan anak muridnya yang antusias memberitahu hasil dan rencana nanti pada orangtua mereka. Sooyeon menghitung semua anak muridnya, kekehannya berhenti ketika menyadari anak muridnya ada yang tidak ada. Sooyeon mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dia menemukan salah satunya yang diam duduk memandangi buka laporan akhir pembelajarannya. Tidak ada orangtua disekeliling anak tersebut.

Sooyeon baru saja ingin berjalan menghampiri anak itu tapi seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Sooyeon menunduk melihat yang ternyata salah satu dari dua anak yang tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

"Wonwoo? Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Sooyeon. Guru yang masih muda itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo dengan berjongkook.

"Jangan..jangan ganggu Jihoon. Jihoon sedang menangis. Mama Jihoon tidak datang kan, seonsae?" Wonwoo dengan wajah datar khasnya menatap gurunya, mencoba melarang Gurunya yang ingin mendekati Jihoon.

"Iya, yang datang mengambil buku akhir punya Jihoon itu pengasuhnya. Jihoonie menangis?" Sooyeon memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"Iya, Wonwoo kasian sama Jihoon. Jihoon sedang sedih. Tadi ketika Wonwoo ingin menghibur Jihoon. Jihoonie malah mengusir Wonwoo." Jelas Wonwoo. Sooyeon mengangguk mengerti.

Sooyeon menoleh kearah Jihoon. Tapi keningnya mengerut melihat Jihoon yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Soonyoung berada didepannya. Dan Sooyeon lihat, Soonyoung seperti sedang menari asal-asalan.

Sooyeon beralih lagi ke Wonwoo yang juga sedang tersenyum. "Kenapa Wonwoo melarang seonsae mendekati Jihoonie?" Sooyeong menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Karena cuma Soonyoung yang bisa menghibur Jihoon dan membuatnya tertawa."

Jawaban Wonwoo sukses membuat Sooyeon ingat dengan pikirannya waktu melihat interaksi pertama Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

.

.

Anak murid perwalian Jung Sooyeon sedang berkumpul ditaman sekolah mereka. Tanpa orangtua. Tenang, mereka sudah izin, nanti kalau sudah selesai urusan. Mereka bisa minta jemput.

"Memang ada rencana apa, hyungdeul?" Tanya Chan, maknae kelas 2-1 yang akan naik kelas tiga.

"Kita mau merencanakan liburan, Chanie!" Jawab Seungcheol dengan semangat. Dia adalah ketua kelas kebanggaan 2-1. Dia yang ranking lima loh!

"Liburan? Dimana?" Sahut Jeonghan.

"Kalian maunya dimana? Ada yang punya usul? Kita bermain!"

Hening..

"Aku tidak tau, hyung." Sahut Seokmin. Diangguki yang lainnya. Seungcheol menggaruk pelipisnya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau mau bagaimana.

"Lagipula umma juga belum tentu setuju." Ujar Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi disetujui.

Ditengah keheningan. Jihoon yang sedaritadi cuma memainkan kelima jari Soonyoung di sebelahnya, mengusulkan dengan wajahnya yang datar. "makan bersama, bagaimana? Bukan liburan sih. Cuma perayaan kita semua yang naik kelas."

Btw, Jihoon itu ranking pertama dan kedua ada Wonwoo. Ketiga Jisoo. Keempat? Jeonghan.

"BOLEH!" Jihoon tersentak. Ketika semuanya serentak menyetujuinya.

"Ajak Sooyeon seonsae jangan lupa!" Timpal Mingyu. "Ah iya! Kita bertiga belas bersama Sooyeon seonsae aja ya! Setuju ngga?" Seungcheol sang ketua kelas menyimpulkan. Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui.

"Nanti kita rundingkan lagi dimana dan kapan sama Sooyeon seonsae. Ayo sekarang pulang. Sudah siang." Kata Jeonghan.

Mereka pulang bersama. Mobil jemputan Wonwoo yang pertama kali sampai, dikorbankan harus berdempet-dempetan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Appa Jeon melirik yang berada dibelakang. "Tidak apa-apa, Appa-nim! Ayo jalan!" Jawab Jun. Dipangkuan Jun ada Chan. Merka berdua duduk di pojok kursi nomor dua.

Appa Jeon menjalankan mobilnya. "Apa kalian semua sudah makan?" Tanya Appa Jeon fokus kedepan. "Beluuuum!" Koor semuanya semangat, disambut tawa dari Appa Jeon.

"Baiklah, kita mampir ke restourant dulu ya! Appa yang akan bayar!" Kata Appa Jeon disambut teriakan semangat dari teman anaknya.

"Asyikkk!" Seungkwan.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut teman-temannya. Mereka berisik sekali. Btw, Wonwoo dan Jihoon duduk dikursi sebelah Appa Jeon.

"Siapa dari kalian yang ranking satu?" Tanya Appa Jeon. Semuanya serempak menunjuk kearah depan. "JIHOON, APPA!"

"Woah! Jihoonie pintar sekali. Appa bangga sama Jihoon!" Appa Jeon menoleh sebentar dan mengusak rambut Jihoon yang masih diam melihat kearah depan. Wonwoo hanya diam melihat.

"Jihoon?" Panggil Appa Jeon. Jihoon yang sadar langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah iya, appa. Terimakasih pujiannya. Wonwoo-ya, juga pintar kok, Appa." Appa Jeon tertawa menanggapinya.

"Anak appa itu juga pintar. Tapi dia tetap kalah sama Jihoon." Wonwoo yang mendengar itu manyun. Sementara Appa Jeon dan Jihoon tertawa.

"Mingyu-ya? Ranking berapa, nak?" Appa Jeon melirik Mingyu dari kaca depan yang menggantung. Mingyu berdiri, soalnya dia paling belakang bersama Seungkwan, Hansol, Jeonghan, Minghao, dan Jisoo.

"Mingyu ngga ranking, appa..." Sedih sekali nada bicara Mingyu. Seungkwan yang duduk menepuk punggungnya menguatkan. "Sabar, hyung. Aku yang ngga ranking biasa aja kok."

"Kita keda, Seungkwan."

"Beda apanya?"

"Aku dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung, tapi masa Wonwoo hyung dapat ranking, aku tidak. Kalau kau..." Ucapannya tidak dilanjutkan karena Seungkwan dan Hansol sudah melotot. Mingyu tertawa.

"YA HYUNG!"

Semuanya langsung tertawa ketika Hansol dan Seungkwan menyerang Mingyu dengan menggelitiknya. Mingyu tentu saja kegelian, tubuh tingginya sukses menimpa Seungkwan yang duduk.

"Geliii aahahahaaa"

"Rasakan ini, hyung! HAHAHAHA"

"Makanya jangan sok-sokan! Huuuu!"

Makanya Mingyu, jangan suka meledek orang lain. Kan jadinya dikelitikin tuh. Haha.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Mereka semua tidak sekelas. Kelas tiga terbagi empat. Dan mereka semua juga terbagi sama rata, ada yang lima orang sih. Dan saat ini mereka berkumpul dikelas Jihoon, Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Chan. Kelas 3-1.

"Waeeee? Kenapa kita ngga sekelas lagiii?" Seokmin kesal sekali sebenarnya. Tidak ingin pisah dengan teman yang sudah dua tahun sekelas dengannya.

"Iyaaa! Muridnya tambah banyak dan tidak asyik." Adu Soonyoung disetujui beberapa orang.

"Masa mereka mainnya genk-genk-an sih. Kan gak asyik. Harusnya sama-sama dong." Kali ini Jisoo. Dia sekelas dengan Seokmin, Minghao, dan Jeonghan.

"Masa tadi saat aku ngajak kenalan, akunya malah dipandang sinis oleh mereka." Cerita Seungcheol. Dia berarti sekelas dengan Wonwoo, Jun, Soonyoung dan Hansol.

"Disini juga tidak asik, tuh liat, pada sibuk masing-masing." Bisik Seungkwan pelan. Dia duduk dikursinya bersama Jihoon di paling belakang pojok kiri dekat jendela. Yang lain mah ada dimana saja. Yang penting dekat tempat duduk Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

"Jihoooon! Kita ngga sekelas lagii!" Soonyoung yang duduk dimeja Seungkwan dan Jihoon sambil menyender ke jendela yang tertutup, menggenggam tangan Jihoon dramatis. Jihoon mengangguk, dia sedih juga sih, tidak bisa sekelas lagi dengan teman yang biasa membuatnya tertawa selalu dengan kelakuan idiot mereka.

"Maunya kita sekelas lagi! Gapapa deh kalo ada tambahan anak muridnya. Asal kita bisa sekelas." Kata Jeonghan. Yang lain menyetujui.

"Gimana kalau kita protes aja?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam duduk dilantai bersama Hansol, Chan dan Seokmin mengusulkan.

"Protes? Maksudnya?" Tanya Minghao.

"Kita bisa minta tolong guru kesiswaan atau dengan Sooyeon seonsae terus minta mereka bilang ke orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembagian kelas kalau kita mau sekelas. Mumpung masih hari pertama." Jelas Wonwoo. Yang lain mulai berpikir masih memproses ucapan Wonwoo.

"Benar sekali! Kita coba dulu! Ayo ayo!" Respon Jihoon tapi melihat teman-temannya yang masih bingung. Dia jadi diam.

"Masa tidak mengerti? Kita minta tolong guru kesiswaan atau guru seonsae untuk minta bilangin ke orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembagian kelas. Kalau kita semua mau sekelas lagi. Atau kita sendiri bisa maju." Ulang Jihoon. Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, iya aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kenapa ngga sekarang aja? Ayoo!" Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu chemistry-nya dapat. Soonyoung selalu mengerti apa yang Jihoon ucapkan atau Jihoon rasakan.

"Ah ya! Aku juga ngerti. Yuk lah kita keruang guru." Seungkwan tumben cepat mengerti. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk sudah lumayan mengerti.

"Kita mandiri ajalah. Coba sendiri dulu." Kata Seungcheol. "Yaudah, yuk berangkat!" Jeonghan dan yang lain sudah berdiri dan siap berangkat.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, nak. Itu sudah diatur. lagipula kalian juga harus punya teman selain yang dulu sudah berteman saat kelas satu dan dua."

Mereka bertiga belas bereskpresi tidak suka, pasrah, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ada juga yang menunggu keputusan Wonwoo. Karena dia yang mengusulkan.

"Loh, kalau anak kelas yang sekelas kita begitu semua gimana kita mau punya teman? Baru kenalan aja udah dipandangi sinis." Kata Wonwoo ketus. Dia ingat ketika Seungcheol mencoba berkenalan dan responnya malah jelek sekali.

"Ya kalian bisa mencoba lain kali kan? Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan terburu-buru. Namanya juga awal."

 **BRAK**

Semuanya memandang Jihoon kaget. Namja paling mungil dari mereka semua itu yang menggebrak meja pembatas antara mereka dan guru yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembagian kelas.

"Anak kelas saya, anak nakal semua. Saya tidak mau saya ini ikut terbawa mereka juga. Dalam satu tahun atau dua tahun saya harus sekelas dengan mereka? Maaf saja. Saya. Ngga. Mau." Semua takjub dengan Jihoon.

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Ck, kalau begitu, kami bertiga belas tidak mau masuk sekolah sampai kami disekelaskan. Oh! Jangan lupakan Salah satu anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini ada diantara kami. Bisa saja anak itu meminta Appanya untuk mencabut semua fasilitas yang sudah diberikan. Sekolah ini akan bangkrut dan ditutup. Anda bisa apa?" Jihoon dengan licik berkata seperti itu.

Padahal dia tidak tau diantara mereka bertiga belas ada yang anaknya donatur terbesar disekolah atau tidak. Yang terpikir diotaknya saat ini adalah itu.

Mereka semua takjub dengan perkataan Lee Jihoon. Mereka semua tau kalau Lee Jihoon itu tidak pernah mau kalah dan keras kepala.

Jihoon sendiri heran, kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Anak kelas tiga sekolah dasar berbicara seperti itu sungguh tidak pantas. Ya, tapi tidak apalah. Untuk bisa bersama teman-temannya, kenapa tidak?

Jihoon juga sebenarnya takut sekali, tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin, tapi dia tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat sedang ketakutan. Ummanya selalu mengajarkan ketika menghadapi seseorang kita harus tetap menjaga ekspresi kita agar tidak ketahui orang tersebut dan Jihoon selalu berhasil kecuali didepan Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung yang saat ini sedang menggenggam tangannya erat. Jihoon langsung sadar dan menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang masih fokus kearah Guru tersebut. Jihoon menghela nafas dan melihat ekspresi si guru.

Ekspresi gurunya pucat. Jihoon diam-diam menyeringai. "Masih tidak mau menggabungkan kami? Oke, aku akan minta si anak donatur itu menelepon Appanya sekarang."

"Stop, stop! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan minta persetujuan kepala sekolah agar kalian bisa sekelas."

Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Dia panik sekarang. Dia takut ketahuan berbohong. "Kepala sekolah pasti setuju! Ayo, teman-teman kita pergi." Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung tanpa pamit dengan si guru tersebut. Diikuti yang lain. Kalau yang lain masih mau membungkuk baru pergi.

"Tolong mengerti sifat Lee Jihoon kami." Itu kata terakhir Choi Seungcheol pada Gurunya.

Ketika semuanya sudah pergi. Si guru itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Benar-benar kagum dengan Lee Jihoon. Setelah itu dia sibuk dengan laptopnya untuk mengatur pembagian kelas lagi.

.

.

"Soonyoungie? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jihoon. Dia benar-benar panik sekarang. Mereka semua ada taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Tenang, Jihoon, tenang." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kalau aku ketahuan bohong gimana? Aduuh! Aku mana tau dari kita semua ada yang anaknya donatur sekolah ini atau ngga. Yatuhaaan!"

Semuanya diam melihat Jihoon yang terlihat tidak biasa. Jihoon yang biasanya dingin dan tidak berekspresi ini malah terlihat panik.

"Jihoon hyung, kalau kita emang ngga bisa sekelas. Ngga apa-apa. Yang penting Jihoon hyung sudah berusaha. Tadi hyung keren sekali! Hebaaat!" Itu Seungkwan yang berkata. Jihoon berhenti mondar-mandir untuk melihat Seungkwan.

"Benar, hyung. Hyung dan Wonwoo hyung itu yang terbaik! Pantas kalian ranking satu dan dua!" Kali ini Minghao, dia merangkul Seungkwan yang disebelahnya.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat keduanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak kaget karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ketika menoleh kearah belakang dia melihat Wonwoo yang memeluknya.

Akhirnya semua memeluknya. Jihoon yang kecil semakin tidak terlihat.

"Kami sayang Jihoon hyung!" Itu adalah maknae line yang kompak berteriak. Disambut tawa yang lain selain mereka.

.

.

Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas, tiga belas orang itu bingung karena beberapa orang dikelas mereka masing-masing pergi sambil membawa tas.

"Udah pulang?" Tanya Hansol sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Ini masih jam set. 9." Kata Jun disebelah Hansol.

Jun menarik tangan salah satu anak kelasnya yang membawa tas. "Hei. Kalian kenapa? Udah pulang ya?" Tanya Jun. Yeoja dengan nametag Im Nayeon itu diam.

"Ada perombakan kelas. Beberapa siswa dipindahkan. Kalau ngga salah kalian bertiga belas akan sekelas denganku di kelas 3-2." Jawab Nayeon. Jun melepaskan tangannya segera.

"Oh okay, terimakasih, Nayeon-ssi." Nayeon mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"Kalian dengar kan? Kita sekelaaaas!" Mendengar kata Jun, mereka langsung bersorak ditengah lorong.

"ASYIK KITA SEKELAAAS!"

"CIEE SEKELAS LAGI!"

"YUHUUUU! SEKELAS YUHUUU!"

"ADUH ADUH SENENGGGGG!"

"MANTAAAP!"

Seungcheol berbisik pada Soonyoung yang berada didekatnya. Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk sambil melirik Jihoon yang ada didekat Wonwoo sedang bertepuk tangan menikmati sorak-soray teman-teman.

Soonyoung berbisik ke Seokmin. Terus begitu, sampai semua sudah mendengar rencana Seungcheol kecuali Jihoon sendiri. Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon dari belakang dan langsung menggendong Jihoon ala bridal style dan melemparnya keudara diikuti yang lain. Jihoon kaget.

Dia berteriak minta diturunkan. Tapi teman-temannya yang lain malah tertawa senang. Akhirnya Jihoon menikmatinya. Kegiatan mereka dilihat oleh murid lain. Ada yang mendengus tidak suka karena berisik, ada yang ikut tertawa, ada yang bertepuk tangan dan tidak peduli.

"LEE JIHOON! LEE JIHOON! LEE JIHOON!" Teriakan awal dari Seungkwan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Udaah dongg! Kepalaku pusiiiing!" Rengek Jihoon. Mendengar itu mereka semua berhenti dan menurunkan Jihoon. Jihoon langsung oleng, untung ada Minghao yang menahannya.

"Aigoo aigoo, Jihoonie neomu kyeopta~" dengan suara diimut-imutkan Seokmin menyubit kedua pipi Jihoon dan menariknya ke kiri dan kanan. Jihoon meringis.

"Ya!" Mendengar itu, Seokmin buru-buru melepaskan dan kabur. Jihoon langsung mengerjarnya, dan disambut tawa dari yang lain sambil mengikuti Seokmin dan Jihoon.

 **Chapter 2: Done!**

...hai

Absurd banget chapter ini.. aku harap kalian suka ya. Aku mikir bagusnya chapter ini umur mereka berapa. Hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis. Begitu terus. Aku bingung antara kelas tiga atau kelas enam. Kuputuskan akhirnya kelas tiga. Kalau kelas enam terlalu cepat.

Aku kangen Wonwoo, kangen sekali pakai kuadrat. Jadi kuputuskan menonton Meanie moment. Aku nonton moment mereka di Boys Wish Concert yang mereka nempelin kening itu :) aku baper :') hehe.

Chap depan, kelas 6 dan 1 smp! Mereka bakal pisah tidak ya? Kan kalau sudah lulus pasti punya pilihan sekolah masing-masing.

Chapter kemarin banyak yang suka scene Wonwoo-Jihoon dan aku ketawa melihat review kalian. Hehe.

Last!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, follow cerita ini. Kalian sungguh luar biasa. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **-Chapter 2:**

 **Kenaikan kelas dan Sekelas Lagi-**


	3. Chapter 3: Berpisah & Kumpul Lagi?

**Bertahap**

 **.**

 **.**

All Member of Seventeen

.

.

Friendship

K+

Ini adalah Official Couple Seventeen. Konflik pertemanan dan percintaan yang mainstream. Bagi para pembaca bisa menyarankan satu alur yang bila menarik aku akan tulis ceritanya. Nanti akan aku tentukan umurnya.

 **Warn:**

 **Chapter ini akan sangat panjang**

.

 **Seventeen's own their Parents and Pledis Entertaiment and also Carat(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3:

 **Kelulusan, berpisah dan kumpul lagi.**

 **.**

.

Hari ini adalah acara kelulusan kelas enam SD Matahari Terbit. Kepala sekolah sudah mengumumkan kalau seratus persen anak muridnya Lulus. Tentu saja disambut teriakan senang dan tepuk tangan meriah.

Saat ini adalah pengumuman anak lulusan terbaik. Sudah ada kepala sekolah, wakil dan kesiswaan disana. Mari kita dengar, siapa lulusan terbaik Sd Matahari Terbit.

"Oh! Ini dari kelas yang siswanya paling awet! Dari kelas satu sampai enam selalu sama-sama!" Kepala Sekolah memberi clue dengan semangat.

"Aku akan memberikan clue. Eum, dia ini anaknya suka merasa kalau dia ini yang paling benar. Bahkan sering melawan guru kalau dia ini merasa benar. Dia ini diktator kecil menurutku." Reaksinya berbeda-beda, ada yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ada yang mengerutkan kening karena tidak tau.

"Lulusan terbaik dari SD Matahari Terbit adalaaah...!"

Ada beberapa siswa yang duduk di paling belakang yang membuat sound effect sok-sok menegangkan.

"Lee Jihoon dari Kelas 6-2! Selamat untuk Lee Jihoon! Ayo, nak Jihoon. Silahkan kedepan."

Yang dipanggil masih tetap menunjukkan wajah datar walaupun teman-temannya sudah senang bukan main. Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan kedepan podium.

Jihoon menerima penghargaan. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika tau harus memberikan beberapa patah kata. Jihoon maju dan menggenggam mic, jujur saja berada didepan banyak orang seperti ini membuat dia gugup.

Jihoon menatap dua belas temannya yang memberikan Jihoon gesture semangat. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Ini Lee Jihoon dari kelas 6-2." Jihoon memulai.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung harus bicara apa. Yang jelas, terimakasih untuk Sekolah yang sudah memberikan penghargaan ini. Terimakasih untuk kedua orangtuaku, walaupun mereka tidak datang. Tapi terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku. Kalian sungguh luar biasa, masih mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku." Jihoon menunjukkn satu jempolnya tanda dia benar-benar salute dengan temannya itu.

"Dan terakhir untuk Kalian yang berada di kelas 1-5, belajarlah dengan giat! Jangan suka membuat onar dan membuat guru sakit kepala karena ulah kalian!"

Rata-rata yang mendengar tertawa karena ucapan terakhir Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafas. Sedikit heran ketika dia tidak melihat keduabelas temannya.

"Hm, itu saja dari saya. Terimakasih." Jihoon membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Jihoon malah menemukan kedua belas temannya yang sedang tersenyum bangga. Jihoon menuntup mulutnya, dia hampir saja menangis karena melihat mereka.

Seungkwan dan Wonwoo mendekat dan mendekap Jihoon diikuti yang lainnya. "Selamat, Jihoon hyung! Hyung, yang terbaik!" Kata Seungkwan, diangguki Jihoon.

Jeonghan mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Hyung bangga!" Katanya. Jihoon tertawa. "Terimakasih, hyung."

Mereka bertiga belas membuat lingkaran dengan saling merangkul. Kemudian berputar dan berteriak sesuka hati.

"YEAH LULUSS!" Soonyoung.

"WOAAH! LULUS KITA LULUS!" Jun.

Kepala sekolah dan yang lain bertepuk tangan, terharu juga melihatnya.

Merasa cukup, akhirnya mereka berhenti dan turun dari panggung. Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan. Sementara Jihoon dan yang lain pergi dari sana.

Selamat, Jihoon. Kau yang terbaik.

.

.

"Jadi kita berpisah, ya?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada kecewa itu keluar dari mulut Chan. Yang termuda dari mereka semua. Semua langsung menatap Chan, tidak ingin menjawab.

"Ngga satu sekolah lagi?" Kali ini, Seungkwan. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ini sudah satu minggu setelah acara kelulusan sekolah. Mereka berkumpul di rumah Soonyoung untuk membahas akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana. Mereka berada di kamar Soonyoung yang untungnya muat untuk ditempati bertiga belas.

"Nggak satu sekolah? Pasti bakal kangen, deh." Ujar Jeonghan. Disetujui yang lain.

Mereka tadi sudah bicara soal ingin sekolah dimana dan kesimpulannya, ada yang punya rencana satu sekolah, dan kebanyakan sekolah yang mereka ingin, berbeda dari yang lain. Hanya beberapa saja yang bakal satu sekolah.

"Kenapa nggak satu sekolah lagi, sih? Pasti beda deh kalau bukan kalian." Seokmin berucap gusar.

"Kita kan punya impian sekolah masing-masing, Seokmin-ah." Balas Seungcheol.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu, kan? Kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali?" Jihoon.

"Iya, tau, Ji. Kita bisa aja bertemu, tapi tidak akan sesering seperti ini. Kata umma, semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin susah pelajarannya dan banyak yang harus dikerjakan, waktu berkumpul semakin sedikit." Soonyoung menjelaskan yang dia tau. Jihoon tidak menjawab lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Seungkwan bertanya pada Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo. "Jihoon hyung? Nggak satu sekolah dengan Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung?"

Mereka bertiga yang duduk bersebelahan langsung saling tatap kemudian dengan kompak menunduk. "Aku masih satu sekolah dengan Wonwoo. Tapi tidak dengan Jihoon." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Jihoon yang berpisah sendiri, kan?" Tanya Seungcheol. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

Jihoon memang sekolahnya berbeda sendiri. Sekolah terbaik sekorea yang menurut Jihoon bakal ketat sekali peraturannya. Jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung satu sekolah. Yang lain ada juga, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jun satu sekolah. Jisoo, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Mingyu dan Chan satu sekolah. Minghao dan Hansol satu sekolah.

"Jihoon, kenapa tidak meminta sekolah di tempat yang lain?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak, hyung. Umma sudah mendaftarkan aku disana." Jawab Jihoon. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin sekali bisa satu sekolah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi tidak bisa, Ummanya sudah terlebih dulu mendaftarkan Jihoon tanpa meminta pendapat Jihoon.

Jihoon pasti bakal rindu dengan mereka. Apalagi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mengetahui pisah dari mereka berdua, Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis. Teman paling dekat, teman sebangku, teman yang paling mengerti Jihoon bagaimana. Tiba-tiba harus berpisah karena tidak satu sekolah.

Hening.

"Yasudah, kita nikmati aja yang sekarang sebelum kita berpisah. Pokoknya jangan lupa dengan yang lain. Kita harus tetap sama-sama, okay?" Ujar Seungcheol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, pisah sekolah bukan kendala bagi kita. Kita udah enam tahun bersama, loh." Lanjut Jisoo.

Hansol juga merasa sedih dengan dia yang berpisah dari semuanya. Apalagi Seungkwan. Walaupun ada Minghao nanti, Hansol berpikir pasti mereka berdua tidak akan sekelas.

' _Ini akan mengerikan._ ' Kata Hansol dalam hati.

.

.

Seungkwan berjalan dengan matanya yang memandangi sekeliling dengan kaku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama memulai harinya tanpa teman-temannya yang selalu bersamanya. Seungkwan bisa melewati masa orientasi siswa dengan berhasil, itu juga karena dia sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperintah kan. Jadi dia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala ketakutannya tanpa teman-temannya.

Seungkwan masuk ke kelasnya. Ketika masuk, sudah banyak murid yang datang. Mereka menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan masing-masing yang Seungkwan tidak ingin tau bagaimana.

Canggung dan tidak tau harus apa selain duduk di kursi yang sudah Seungkwan tetapkan menjadi kursinya selama satu tahun kedepan.

Seungkwan duduk dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela. ' _Tempat duduk kesukaannya Jihoon hyung dan Wonwoo hyung._ ' Seungkwan mengingat kedua hyungnya yang paling pendiam dan pintar itu.

Seungkwan melihat anak sekelasnya, banyak yang sudah bercengkrama. Dan ada juga beberapa orang yang Seungkwan rasa familiar anaknya. Seungkwan mengernyit melihat seseorang seperti menghampirinya, dan benar, Orang itu sekarang berada disebelah meja Seungkwan.

"Aku Jaehyun. Namamu siapa?" Seungkwan menatap heran orang yang bernama Jaehyun itu. Dengan kaku, Seungkwan mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Jaehyun.

"B-Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan menyebutkan namanya. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mereka berdua melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Salam kenal, Seungkwan. Kita harus berteman, orang-orang disini menyebalkan. Mereka tidak menanggapi aku yang ingin akrab. Untung kau menanggapi, aku tidak tau harus berteman dengan siapa nanti." Seungkwan tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Duduk aja, Jaehyun. Kita akan jadi teman sebangku selama satu tahun kedepan." Suruh Seungkwan. Jaehyun menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia langsung duduk disebelah Seungkwan dengan semangat.

"Ah! Kau baik sekali, Seungkwanie. Baik, kita akan jadi teman sebangku satu tahun kedepan!"

Seungkwan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Jaehyun mengingatkan Seungkwan pada Minghao hyungnya dan Chan. Mereka kan polos dan semangat sekali.

Seungkwan bersyukur, dia sudah mendapatkan teman. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Jaehyun yang menemaninya.

Seungkwan berpikir, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Dia belum bertemu dengan Jisoo, Seokmin, Chan dan Mingyu yang satu sekolah. Saat masa orientasi juga Seungkwan tidak menemukan mereka, ingin mencari tapi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

.

.

Minghao menatap kedepan kelas dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Situasi yang tidak diharapkan. Minghao benci dia yang tanpa teman-temannya. Masa Minghao ingin berkenalan, tapi dia di acuhkan? Apa-apaan. dan juga Minghao belum menemukan seorang teman sekalipun.

Tidak bertemu dengan Hansol. Apalagi sekelas. Minghao bisa gila, setidaknya dia ingin bertemu dengan Hansol. Biar dia tenang.

Minghao duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Minghao mendapatkan kursi ini dengan susah payah. Dia harus beradu argumen dengan anak perempuan di kelas ini. Tapi Minghao bersikeras kalau dia ingin duduk dikursi ini. Minghao bahkan melakukan ancaman agar anak perempuan itu memberikan kursinya.

Dan, pemenangnya adalah Minghao. Minghao mendapatkan kursi ini. Tempat duduk favoritenya Wonwoo hyung dan Jihoon hyung. Mereka berdua dari dulu suka sekali duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Bahkan bisa jadi semua temannya yang lain menyukai kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Mereka bisa jadi mendadak introvert dan menyukai kursi paling belakang ini.

"Minghao hyung!" Panggil seseorang yang Minghao kenal sekali suaranya. Minghao menoleh kearah jendela dan menemukan Hansol disana. Minghao menatap Hansol berbinar.

"Hansol-ah!"

"Hyung! Astaga akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Hansol terkikik ketika dipeluk Minghao.

"Yatuhan! Rasanya aku mau mati, Hansol. Ini benar-benar mengerikan!" Kata Minghao. Hansol mengangguk setuju. "Aku benci ini, hyung. Rasanya aku ingin pindah sekolah!"

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. "Hyung? Kenapa kau duduk dibelakang? Dulu kau selalu duduk ditengah-tengah." Tunjuk Hansol pada tempat duduk Minghao. "Tidak mau. Aku suka disini. Aku jadi tau kenapa dulu Jihoon hyung dan Wonwoo hyung suka sekali duduk di paling belakang." Hansol mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Aku juga seperti mu! Duduk di paling belakang, hehe." Minghao langsung mengajak Hansol high-five.

"Aku senang menemukanmu, hyung. Aku tidak punya teman dikelas. Semoga aja nanti aku dapat satu. Kau juga harus mencari teman hyung. Aku harus pergi, sepertinya sudah mau bel. Dah, hyung! Oiya, aku kelas 1-3 ya hyung! Byee!" Hansol pamit dan pergi. Minghao masih melihat Hansol yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

Minghao kembali duduk ditempatnya. Dia menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum kaku ketika semua anak kelasnya sedang menatapnya.

Minghao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Minghao benci ini!

.

.

Seungcheol menatap orang dihadapannya dengan senyum manis. Orang dihadapannya ini mengajaknya berkenalan. "Choi Seungcheol, kau?" Seungcheol menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Taehyung. Hey, dude. Salam kenal!" Dengan kadar semangat yang tinggi, Taehyung menepuk bahu Seungcheol membuat yang ditepuk bahunya tertawa.

Dalam hati dia senang karena sudah mendapatkan teman. Ada banyak tadi yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi sepertinya yang membuatnya nyaman untuk menjadikannya teman hanya Kim Taehyung ini. Taehyung yang mengingatkannya pada trio BooSoonSeok.

"Kau mirip dengan temanku, dude." Kata Seungcheol mulai mencoba sok asik. Dia mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri memulai dengan nyaman.

"Apa temanmu tampan? Siapa?" Taehyung juga membalas dengan sok asik.

"Sebenarnya ada tiga. Mereka biasa aja sih. Aku lebih tampan!" Ujar Seungcheol dengan percaya diri, hal itu membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali! Kau duduk dimana? Paling belakang aja!"

Taehyung merangkul Seungcheol dan mengajaknya duduk ditempat paling belakang. Mereka berdua memutuskan sebangku.

Seungcheol berhasil melewati hari pertama dengan baik dan juga mendapatkan teman.

.

.

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan temannya, membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Soonyoung sedang berada dikantin sekolahnya. Soonyoung juga sudah mendapatkan teman, teman yang asik.

Baginya ini tidak buruk. Dia yakin bisa melewatinya. Orang-orang disini menerimanya dengan baik dan dia juga menerima mereka dengan baik. Soonyoung paling dekat dengan Sehun dan Jimin. Dari saat orientasi siswa, mereka selalu bertiga kemana-mana. Dan untungnya Soonyoung sekelas dengan mereka.

"Itu teman-mu kan, Soonyoung?" Soonyoung menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang melihat kearah depan. Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menemukan Jeon Wonwoo sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Sesekali dia melihat kearah depan takut menabrak orang lain.

Soonyoung tersenyum sumringah. "Jeon Wonwoo!" Soonyoung memanggilnya. Wonwoo sepertinya mendengar dan menoleh kesemua arah untuk menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Jeon! Disinii!"

Sehun, Jimin dan dua temannya yang lain terkikik melihat Soonyoung. Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah menemukan Soonyoung, Wonwoo menghampiri meja Soonyoung dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang antusias.

"Soonyoung-ah!" Wonwoo menghampiri Soonyoung dan mereka berdua berpelukan sebentar.

"Ayo duduk, Wonwoo-ssi." Ajak Jimin ramah. Wonwoo mengangguk dan dia duduk dikursi yang tersisa, itu ada ditengah-tengah Jimin dan Sehun. Dia persis dihadapan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo! Disebelah kananmu itu Sehun dan sebelahnya Jimin. Mereka teman sekelasku!" Soonyoung mengenalkan Jimin dan Sehun, kedua temannya yang lain memutuskan pergi ke kelas duluan.

"Halo, Wonwoo-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Soonyoung sudah banyak cerita tentangmu." Sehun. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sehun-ssi. Ah, begitukah? Apa dia menceritakan hal yang baik?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo disambut tawa dari Sehun dan Jimin.

"Tidak, dia menceritakan aibmu pada kami." Dijawab Jimin dengan candaan. Soonyoung merengut. "Enak aja! Aku menceritakan yang memang perlu diceritakan. Kalian berlebihan!" Dengan kesal, dia berteriak. Ini namanya fitnah tau!

"Kau tidak tau yang namanya bercanda, Soonyoung-ah." Ejek Sehun. Soonyoung mehrong saja.

"Ah~ dia berpisah dengan Jihoon-nya. Jadi begitu, tuh." Ejek Wonwoo. Saat ditatap tajam oleh Soonyoung, Wonwoo berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa.

Jimin dan Sehun mengernyit, setelahnya mereka mengejek Soonyoung abis-abisan sampai istirahat berakhir. Soonyoung mengutuk Wonwoo sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 **Kelas Dua**

.

Tiga belas orang itu sudah cukup melewati masa yang panjang tanpa kehadiran teman-teman yang biasanya selalu disisi.

Perkara satu sekolah, tidak lagi berlaku. Sibuk dengan tugas dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler adalah alasan utama. Ada juga yang ikut organisasi kesiswaan, dan itu sibuknya minta ampun. Sudah kelas dua SMP jadi makin kesini makin sibuk.

Jadi kesempatan berkumpul dengan komplit memang hampir tidak ada. Hari terakhir libur sebelum masuk SMP, itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka bertiga belas. Setelah itu tidak lagi, mungkin untuk satu sampai lima orang, bisa sering bertemu. Seperti Seungkwan dan Hansol, atau Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Chan, Jun dan Minghao.

Yang paling susah dihubungi, kandidat pertama dan terakhir adalah: Lee Jihoon.

Wonwoo kehilangan kontaknya. Ia dan Soonyoung pernah mendatangi rumahnya, dan apa yang dia dapat? Lee Jihoon pindah rumah. Mereka berdua mendapat informasi, Jihoon masih di Seoul. Tidak keluar kota maupun keluar negeri.

Mereka berdua belas rindu dengan Jihoon, yang paling mungil diantara mereka. Duh, Jihoon.

Teman baru juga tidak senyaman mereka berdua belas. Ada saja konflik yang menguras emosi, membuat pening dan lain-lain. Tidak awet, dan itu menyebalkan bagi mereka semua. Eh tidak deng, ada juga salah satu dari mereka yang sekarang lebih memilih bersama teman baru dibanding berkumpul bersama salah satu dari mereka. Lupakan. Soonyoung dan Seungkwan hampir saja membenci 'orang itu' karena mengetahui 'pengkhianatan' yang dilakukan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi mereka berdua di ceramahi oleh Jisoo dan tidak jadi membenci, hanya kesal, kecewa dan marah. Semuanya juga sama, tentu saja kecuali Jihoon dan orang itu.

Menurut laporan Chan dan Mingyu, si 'orang itu' tidak pernah mau diajak kumpul bersama lagi. Maksudnya hanya bersama yang satu sekolah dengan mereka. Jisoo, Seungkwan, Chan, Mingyu dan orang itu. Alasannya karena ada yang harus dilakukan.

"Pengkhianat!" Kata Seungkwan dan Soonyoung begitu Chan dan Mingyu selesai bercerita waktu itu.

Waktu itu, Soonyoung pernah bercerita pada Seungkwan dan Mingyu (Mereka bertiga bertemu di hari Minggu di akhir-akhir bulan November tahun lalu) Soonyoung sering melihat kalau ada satu kelompok disekolah yang membuatnya iri. Ini betulan Soonyoung rasakan dan tidak ada unsur rekayasa(?). Ada sepuluh orang, mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama seperti mereka bertigabelas dulu. Itu yang membuat Soonyoung iri.

.

"Kangen, Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung sendu. Hari ini dia punya kesempatan bertemu dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Chan. Mereka berkumpul di dekat Sungai Han. Dan Soonyoung sedang dalam keadaan maksimal ingin ketemu Jihoon.

"Kami juga kangen dengan dia." Balas Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang tadinya berdiri, ikut mendudukan diri disebelah Soonyoung. Memandang Sungai Han yang Indah.

"Jihoonie sedang apa ya? Kangen banget." Soonyoung menunduk.

Seungcheol mengelus punggung Soonyoung. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan dia, ya." Doa Seungcheol. Soonyoung menatap kearah Seungcheol, lalu mengangguk.

"Jeonghan hyung! Itu Seungkwan hyung! Lihat! Seungkwan hyung!" Teriakan Chan membuat fokus mereka berdua teralih. Seungcheol memutuskan berdiri dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan senyum mengembang di bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol melihat ada Seungkwan, Hansol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun dan Minghao. Begitu sudah berhadapan, Chan langsung memeluk Seungkwan dan yang lainnya bergantian.

"Yaampuuunn! Nggak nyangka ketemu disini! Aduh, kangeeen!" Heboh Seungkwan.

"Soonyoung-ah! Sini! Lihat! Ada Wonwoo!" Panggil Jeonghan membuat mereka semua teralih menatap Soonyoung yang sedaritadi diam hanya menatap mereka.

"Dia sedang over maksimal kangen Jihoon." Bisik Seungcheol membuat yang baru datang mengerti.

Soonyoung berjalan menghampiri mereka dan memeluk semua yang baru datang. Ketika memeluk Wonwoo, Soonyoung memeluknya lama sekali, dan Wonwoo mengerti.

"Kangen Jihoon, Wonwoo. Kangen." Sedih sekali nadanya, Wonwoo sampai tidak tega mendengarnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Udah lama ya." Dia merangkul Seungkwan yang ada didekatnya.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Jisoo hyung untuk ke Sungai Han. Untung dia bisa dan sedang otw kesini." Hansol melapor.

Setelah itu mereka bersepuluh memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk bisa bersantai. Dan mereka menemukannya. Langsung saja mereka mencari tempat sekalian memesan.

Selang sepuluh menit, Jisoo datang. Dia sudah diberi tau oleh Hansol untuk pergi ketempat mereka berkumpul.

ketika datang wajah Jisoo datar, dan ternyata setelah dilihat dibelakang Jisoo ada seseorang yang rasanya ingin mereka semua maki-maki. Itu adalah Seokmin. Seokmin si pengkhianat yang lebih memilih teman baru dibanding mereka yang sudah enam tahun bersama.

"Mau apa kesini?" Ketus Seungkwan. Seokmin berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf.."

"Untuk apa? Percuma! Kumpul aja dengan teman baru mu itu dan lupakan kami! Tidak penting!" Kali ini Seungcheol.

"Aku menyesal. Teman baru tidak seperti Kalian yang mengerti aku. Tidak senyaman ketika bersama kalian juga. Maafkan aku." Kata Seokmin. Dia masih menunduk.

"Aku tak percaya. Pergi aja. Kami udah biasa ya tanpa kau selama satu semester. Sekarang kau datang? Cih." Ini adalah Mingyu.

"Kau pasti ada sesuatu kan dengan teman baru-mu itu? Jadinya ketika kau misalnya bertengkar dengan siapapun itu, akhirnya datang ke kami. Datang cuma pas butuhnya aja." Seungkwan. Dia bisa berbicara seperti itu dari teman-temannya juga. Lebih tepatnya status teman-temannya di sosial media. Rata-rata permasalahannya sama. Dan dia tidak percaya kalau dia juga akan mengalaminya.

"Mereka mengkhianati aku. Ternyata selama ini mereka tidak pernah tulus berteman denganku." Kata Seokmin.

"Kau juga berkhianat." Balas Jeonghan. Seokmin tertohok.

"Pergi lah, aku muak melihatmu." Usir Jeonghan. Seokmin mendongak dan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hey, hey. Kalian tidak boleh menghakiminya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Seokmin adalah bagian kita dulu. Dulu sih, sebelum dia berpaling. Udahlah, maafkan aja. Dia juga udah minta maaf kan?" Lerai Wonwoo. Kali ini Wonwoo yang dipandangi tidak percaya oleh mereka semua kecuali Soonyoung yang diam saja memandang kearah luar.

"Kalau kau berjanji nggak akan melakukan itu lagi, akan aku maafkan. Udahlah, aku tidak akan sejahat itu padamu." Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Seokmin mengangguk yakin. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Aku berjanji nggak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jadi tolong maafkan aku." Janji Seokmin. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan senyum puas.

"Kalau Wonwoo hyung begitu, aku juga deh. Aku memaafkan, hyung." Kata Minghao dengan senyumnya. Diikuti Jisoo disebelahnya. "Aku tak pernah marah padamu, Seokmin-ah." Katanya.

"Aku pikir kata Wonwoo benar. Lagipula, BooSoonSeok tanpa Seokmin apa jadinya? Aku bosan bersama Seungkwan mulu." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin jenaka. Seungkwan menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.

"Ya hyung! Apa ini? Aku nggak mau menerimanya!" Tolak Seungkwan. Padahal Seungkwan kira Soonyoung adalah orang pertama yang akan menolak keras Seokmin.

"Kau berlebihan, Kwan. Dia sudah berani meminta maaf. Bisa jadi, nanti kau yang mengkhianati kami. Dan kami akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Mendengar perkataan Soonyoung, Seungkwan manyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu hyung! Yang jelas jangan seperti itu lagi! Masa aku menyapamu, kau malah mengacuhkanku, berpura-pura tidak mengenal. Padahal kau lihat aku." Seungkwan manyun. Masih ingat dia dengan itu, peristiwa pertama kali dia diacuhkan dengan Seokmin. Menyebalkan. Dia jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh waktu itu.

Seokmin mengangguk. Dia ingat hal yang dibicarakan Seungkwan. "Maaf, Seungkwan."

Karena orang pertama (Seungkwan), sudah memaafkan Seokmin. Akhirnya semua yang marah pada Seokmin memaafkannya.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam berada di Cafe dekat sungai Han. Akhirnya mereka berdua belas memutuskan pergi dari sana. Jalan-jalan. Bosan juga kan di Cafe.

Mereka bercerita banyak hal, sebenarnya lebih banyak mengeluhnya dibanding bercerita hal serunya. Haha.

"Aku capek, hyung. Masa yang andalkan aku terus! Nanti aku akan keluar dari OSIS! Alasan utamanya adalah perbudakan yang tidak adil!" Seungkwan bercerita dengan berapi-api. Maksudnya semangat hehe.

Jangan salah loh, Berisik-berisik begitu. Seungkwan adalah sekretaris OSIS. Yang lain ketika Seungkwan bercerita tentu saja awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi ketika Seokmin, Chan dan Mingyu mengiyakan. Baru mereka percaya.

"Ya itu memang kewajiban-mu, Kwan. Sekretaris kerjanya akan lebih lah. Kau gimana sih." Respon Seungcheol. Seungkwan manyun. Dia kan ingin diperhatiin. Seungcheol hyung, nggak pekaa!

Semuanya sibuk dengan masing-masing. Termasuk Soonyoung yang sedang melihat sekeliling.

T-tunggu.

Mata Soonyoung yang sudah sipit, dia sipitkan lagi guna memperjelas objek yang dilihatnya. Soonyoung yang paling belakang berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan yang lain duluan.

Itu...

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon! Jihooniee!" Panggil Soonyoung keras. Ada Jihoon disebrang sana. Soonyoung yakin tidak salah lihat. Tubuh mungil itu Soonyoung kenal sekali. Itu Jihoon!

Soonyoung melihat kiri dan kanannya takutnya ada kendaraan. Dia masih ingin hidup, ya.

Soonyoung buru-buru menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang memotret pernak-pernik yang orang jual dipinggir jalan. Soonyoung memegang bahu Jihoon.

"Jihoon?" Orang yang dikira Jihoon itu menoleh. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung?!"

Benar, positif, itu Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Jihoon dengan erat. Matanya mengobservasi tubuh Jihoon, bahkan tubuh Jihoon dia bolak-balik. Masih tidak percaya dia bertemu Jihoon.

"Jihoonie.." panggil Soonyoung. Senyum tersemat di bibirnya. Dia buru-buru memeluk Jihoon, erat sekali.

"Aku kangen Jihoon. Kangen banget. Jihoon kemana aja?" Bisik Soonyoung. Jihoon membalas pelukan Soonyoung tak kalah erat. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Aku juga kangen dengan Soonyoung. Kangen banget." Katanya.

"Soonyoung hyunggg!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jihoon. Dia menatap Jihoon. "Aku nggak percaya bakal ketemu kamu. Ayo, itu Chan. Ada yang lain juga. Mereka kangen juga denganmu." Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon, mengajak Jihoon menyebrang. Sudah ada yang lain ditempatnya tadi berdiri ketika melihat Jihoon.

Jihoon menunduk. Ini pertemuan pertama setelah satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu. Jihoon senang, Jihoon tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan yang lain. Hal yang selalu diharapkannya selama satu setengah tahun.

Soonyoung tersenyum ketika mereka menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Siapa yang dibawa Soonyoung? Itu rata-rata yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Siapa, Kwon?" Tanya Jun. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum. Jihoon mendongak menatap mereka semua satu-satu.

Masih berpikir itu siapa. Beda dengan Seokmin yang ternyata lebih dulu sadar. "Jihoon hyung?!" Teriaknya. Jihoon tersenyum manis. Seokmin langsung memeluk Jihoon, Jihoon yang dipeluk, awalnya ingin menolak tapi sudah terlanjur, ya akhirnya dia membalas.

"Jihoon hyung?"

"Ya! Seokmin! Gantian dong!"

"Kelamaan nih!"

"Chan mau peluk Jihoon hyung."

"Jihoonieee!"

Jihoon buru-buru melepas pelukan Seokmin. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif memeluk mereka satu-persatu. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka ada dipinggir jalan, yang penting mereka bertemu, udah itu saja.

Dan ketika melihat Wonwoo. Dia tidak langsung memeluk sahabat sebangkuenamtahun nya itu. Mereka bertatapan lama sebelum berpelukan. Yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

"Wonwoo-yaaa!" Panggil Jihoon. "Jihoonie!" Balas Wonwoo memanggil namanya.

Akhirnya semuanya ikut memeluk Jihoon dan Wonwoo. "Yeaay Jihoon hyung!"

"Ga nyangka ketemu Jihoon!"

"Jihoon hyuuuungg!"

"Kangen bangeeeettt!"

Jihoon tertawa mendengar itu semua. Seperti biasa, selalu heboh. Tapi justru itu yang Jihoon kangenin. Hebohnya mereka, tidak bisa diamnya mereka. Jihoon kangen itu. Karena ketika ada disekolahnya yang sekarang, dia tidak mendapatkannya. Sekolahnya yang selalu serius yang Jihoon benci. Jihoon benci sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Jadi karena sudah bertemu lagi, mereka akan pergi seharian kali ini. Lihat, Seungkwan sudah membicarakan rencananya itu.

"Jadi kita makan dulu, terus jalan lagi, kita ke Taman bermain! Makan lagi baru pulang!"

Tadinya Seungcheol tidak setuju. Dia inginnya Jihoon yang menentukan tapi para maknae sudah terlihat ingin sekali. Lihat itu mereka yang sok-sok menggunakan aegyo. Jadi Seungcheol pasrah.

"Baiklah, baiklaaah! Ayoo kita pergi!" Mendengar itu para maknae langsung heboh.

"Yeaaay!"

"Yooohoooo!"

"Ayo, ayooo!"

Berterimakasihlah pada Soonyoung. Karena dia, kalian bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon yang saat itu sedang memotret pernak-pernik disebrang jalan. Jadi kalian bisa berkumpul lagi dengan komplit.

Wonwoo senang sekali, dia, Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan paling belakang dan mereka bercerita banyak hal. Membiarkan yang lain berjalan didepan sana. Tanpa tau kalau yang di depan menunggu mereka.

 **Greb!**

Seungkwan merangkul Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Seokmin merangkul Wonwoo dan Jihoon. "Ayolah hyung! Kalian ini lama sekali! Lumutan nihh!" Kata Seungkwan membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Ya! Boo Seungkwan! Hahahaha~"

Satu setengah tahun saja sudah begitu berat bagi mereka. Karena enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, ketika sekalinya tidak bersama-sama pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Walaupun akhirnya terbiasa karena adanya teman baru, tapi pasti teman yang sudah biasanya dengan kita akan selalu diingat.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Kelulusan, berpisah, dan kumpul lagi.**

 **Selesai!**

.

.

...hai

Err..ini Chapter ketiganya..

Bagaimana? Masih ada yang mau baca nggak? Insyaallah chapter depan, masa cinta-cintaannya akan muncul. Tapi inginnya chapter depan bagian-bagian eratnya persahabatan mereka. Seperti BooSoonSeok, Wonwoo-Jihoon, Hansol-Seungkwan, Mingyu-Wonwoo, Soonyoung-Jihoon-Wonwoo, Chan-Jun-Minghao, Seungcheol-Jeonghan, Seungcheol-Jisoo, Seokmin-Jisoo.

Jadi seperti special chapter sebelum dimulainya masa SMA :) atau kalian ada ide?

Oiya, aku ingin berterimakasih dengan Kak **Inchii17**. Walaupun nggak sepenuhnya pakai idenya, tapi ada beberapa dari based idenya kak Inchii17. Terimakasih kak. (Btw, kaka ada dimana aja ya. Barusan aku liat kaka di instagram wkwk)

Aku ingin bahas Mingyu dan Jun di Thank You Concert duahari yang lalu. Tapi nanti akan panjang notenya hehe. Tidak jadi deh, tapi yang ingin bahas mereka denganku, bisa PM aku hehe/? atau di review hehe.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah membaca chapter kemarin, dan review. Tolong berikan tanggapan! Terimakasih!

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Selesai!**


	4. Special Chapter: Kita

**Bertahap**

 **.**

 **.**

All Member of Seventeen

.

.

Friendship

K+

Ini adalah Official Couple Seventeen. Konflik pertemanan dan percintaan yang mainstream. Bagi para pembaca bisa menyarankan satu alur yang bila menarik aku akan tulis ceritanya. Nanti akan aku tentukan umurnya.

 **Warn:**

 **Chapter ini akan sangat panjang**

.

 **Seventeen's own their Parents and Pledis Entertaiment and also Carat(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Keempat:**

 **Special Chapter:** ** _Kita_**

* * *

Chan duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia ditaman. Chan memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Sebenarnya dia sudah bosan, tapi apa daya, jika tidak bermain ponsel dia lebih kebosanan. Chan menghela nafas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sekeliling taman. Tidak ada siapapun orang yang Chan tunggu itu datang.

"Jam 1, hyungdeul. Hyungdeul, kemana?" gumam Chan sambil melihat jam ditangan kirinya.

Chan sedang menunggu sebenarnya, menunggu ke-duabelas hyungnya yang berjanji akan bermain bersamanya hari ini. Tapi ini sudah lewat dari jam yang ditentukan. Mereka ber-tigabelas berjanji akan bertemu ditaman ini jam 12 siang. Tapi sudah lewat satu jam tidak ada yang datang. Dihubungi juga nomornya tidak ada yang aktif.

"Hyungdeul, kemana sih?" Chan kembali menatap sekelilingnya, berharap salahsatu hyungnya muncul. Tapi tidak ada.

Chan mencoba menghubungi kembali salah satu hyungnya. Dia menelepon Soonyoung. Terdengar bunyi tanda tunggu, Chan dengan sabar menunggu. Kakinya dia ketuk-ketukkan seirama. Dia masih bersabar.

 **Klik**

Oh! Soonyoung hyungnya mengangkat. Terdengar grasak-grusuk disebrang sana. Kemudian suara hyungnya yang terdengar seperti orang bangun tidur menyapa. " _Halo, Chan-ah? Ada apa?_ " Chan memejamkan matanya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak memaki hyungnya.

"Aku menunggu satu jam, hyung…" tekan Chan. Dia benar-benar sedang menahan marah sekarang. Dipikirannya jangan-jangan hyungnya yang lain sama seperti Soonyoung hyung.

" _..eh? satu jam? Kau ngapain, Chan-ie?_ " dan dengan nada polosnya hyungnya bertanya seperti itu. Hal itu tambah membuat Chan ingin memaki hyungnya.

"..Kau lupa hyung? Kita akan bermain hari ini di Everland! Jam 12 siang! Kau lihat ini jam berapa hyung? Aku sudah menunggu satu jam lewat disini!" Chan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Biarlah jika dianggap tidak sopan, yang penting dia kesal!

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari hyungnya. Tapi kemudian Chan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena Soonyoung berteriak disebrang sana.

" _OH YAAMPUN, LEE CHAN! MAAFKAN HYUNG! HYUNG AKAN SEGERA KESANA!_ "

Kemudian telepon ditutup. Lee Chan masih berusaha menelepon hyungnya yang lain. Semoga mereka tidak seperti Soonyoung hyungnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Kita**_

* * *

Jihoon menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan panik. Dia sedang berpikir sekarang. Jihoon ingin keluar rumah, tapi dia dilarang, Jihoon bahkan sudah berpakaian rapih dan tinggal berangkat. Bahkan dari jam 11.30 dia sudah siap, dan sekarang jam 1 lewat. Jihoon menggigiti jari jempolnya. Dia kalut sekarang.

Jihoon menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Dia sudah melangkah, tapi kembali lagi. Jihoon takut menghadapi orangtuanya dibawah. Mereka tadi melarang Jihoon pergi dan menyuruhnya belajar. Akhirnya Jihoon mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Ketika sampai dibawah, dia menemukan kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang sambil menonton televisi. Jihoon berhenti sebentar, dan memandang orangtuanya dengan yakin. Dia melihat jam sebentar dan melotot melihat jam berapa saat ini. Jihoon berjalan terburu-buru dan berdiri dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya yang merasa terhalangi menatap Jihoon datar.

"Kau mau apa, Jihoon?" Tanya Eommanya datar. Jihoon memainkan kesepuluh jarinya gugup. Dia takut serius. "A-Aku mau pergi, Umma. Apa boleh?" cicit Jihoon. Eommanya diam sebentar sebelum—

"Masuk kamar! Tidak ada pergi-pergian. Sebentar lagi ujian, Lee Jihoon! Belajar sana! Kau mau nilai-mu turun? Masuk kamar!" bentak Eommanya. Jihoon tersentak.

"Umma, hari ini saja. Jihoon janji akan belajar nanti." Jihoon memohon. Kedua tangannya membuat gesture memohon. Jihoon menatap melas kedua orangtuanya.

"Masuk kamar, Lee—"

"Biarkanlah saja dia, Ahra. Kan dia sudah berjanji untuk belajar nanti. Pergilah, Hoon-ah. Appa mengizinkan-mu. Kka! Salam untuk teman-temanmu." Appa Jihoon memotong ucapan istrinya dan menyuruh Jihoon pergi. Jihoon tersenyum manis dan membungkuk kemudian dia berlari keluar rumahnya.

Jihoon buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau dimana?!"

* * *

 _ **Kita**_

* * *

"Minghao hyung? Kenapa kau disini?"

Hansol bertanya, menatap Minghao yang sudah bertamu siang-siang begini. _Tumben sekali_. Kata Hansol dalam hati. Minghao menatap Hansol datar. Dia mendorong Hansol masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ya— Ada apa, sih? Astaga, hyung!" Hansol hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak mengontrol diri. Dia bingung dengan Minghao.

"Cepat ganti baju! Kau tau, Chan menunggu kita! Kau melupakan janji maknae!" teriak Minghao tidak sabar. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Chan—maknae— yang sudah menunggu mereka. Chan mengirimnya pesan kalau dia sudah menunggu dua jam dan selama itu yang baru datang Cuma Jisoo hyung dan Jun hyung. Dua jam hanya dua orang yang baru datang? Astaga, Minghao benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Hansol yang sepertinya baru ingat langsung buru-buru berlari kekamarnya untuk ganti baju meninggalkan Minghao sendiri diruang tamu. Minghao duduk disofa yang tersedia. Dia membuka ponselnya dan ada pesan dari Jeonghan dan Chan yang sama-sama menanyakan dimana dia. Minghao buru-buru membalas pesan mereka berdua. ' _Aku menjemput Hansol! Tunggu sebentar ya!'_

Minghao mengetuk kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Kenapa Hansol lama sekali? Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Minghao benar-benar merasa bersalah nih pada Chan. Minghao juga sebenarnya melupakan janji mereka ber-duabelas karena dia lelah baru pulang dari China dua hari kemarin. Dia ditelepon Soonyoung yang mengingatkan kalau mereka akan bertemu ditaman tempat mereka ber-duabelas biasa bertemu. Minghao langsung buru-buru mandi dan bersiap lalu dia pergi kerumah Hansol yang rumahnya juga dekat dengannya.

Hansol muncul beberapa menit kemudian dan mereka langsung pergi dari rumah Hansol untuk bertemu Chan dan yang lain.

Jam 2.10, Xu Minghao dan Chwe Hansol pergi dari rumah Hansol.

* * *

 _ **Kita**_

* * *

"—Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak datang? Manusia macam apa kau, Choi Seungcheol? Chan sudah menunggu kita lebih dari dua jam dan kau dengan santainya bilang 'aku tidak bisa kesana'? Dimana otakmu, hah? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus ketaman! Kututup, Seungcheol jelek!"

Jeonghan dengan ambisi penuh kemarahan mematikan hubungan teleponnya dengan Seungcheol. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Seungcheol itu. Alasan karena lelah habis mengerjakan hukuman dari gurunya itu dipakai untuk tidak datang? Dia pikir Jeonghan juga tidak lelah? Dia habis membantu acara Eommanya yang baru selesai tepat jam 1 siang tadi. Jeonghan memang sudah berusaha meminta izin pada Eommanya agar dia bisa pergi jam 12.

Apa daya? Eommanya terus menahannya. Jadilah dia terus menatap jam dengan pandangan kalut. Ponselnya juga disita eommanya dan baru dikembalikan saat ia mau pergi. Betapa jahatnya Eommanya itu. Untung Chan bisa menerima alasannya.

Saat ini Jeonghan sedang berada diminimarket untuk membeli minuman. Dia akan memberikannya untuk Chan. Kasian Jeonghan melihatnya saat dia datang tadi. Hanya ada Chan, Jisoo dan Jun disana waktu dia datang. Dan Chan menangis dipelukan Jisoo sambil berkata: _Hyungdeul jahat sekali! Hyungdeul melupakan janji pada Chan! Chan benci hyungdeul!_

Jeonghan yang berlari ketaman tadi langsung duduk dihadapan Chan dan meminta maaf, tidak peduli kalau dia yang lelah karena tidak terbiasa berlari. Dia menjelaskan semuanya, untung Chan mengerti. Tapi dia kembali menangis karena dari duabelas hyungnya yang datang baru tiga orang saja.

Jam 2.30: Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui dan Yoon Jeonghan yang baru datang.

* * *

 _ **Kita**_

* * *

Seungkwan menatap panik ponselnya. Dia mengumpat pelan saat ponselnya mati. Seungkwan menatap kearah kiri jalan, arah biasa bus datang. Seungkwan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia sedang terburu-buru dan busnya belum datang.

"Yatuhan kenapa bus nya belum datang? CHAAAAAN MAAFKAN HYUNNGGGG!" Untung kau sendiri Boo Seungkwan. Dan keadaannya sedang sepi. Kalau tidak kau akan dikira gila.

Dia terlambat, sangat terlambat. Bangun telat, alarmnya tidak berbunyi, Eommanya tidak membangunnya. Komplit sudah. Sudah begitu sempat-sempatnya Appanya menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu di-supermarket. Mana yang dibeli banyak lagi. Appanya juga tidak peduli walaupun Seungkwan sudah bilang kalau dia ada janji dan dia sudah terlambat. Appanya tetap menyuruhnya.

Untung dia diantar, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil Appanya mogok. Dia yang sudah siap menelepon siapapun untuk minta jemput malah ponselnya mati. Hari yang benar-benar sial baginya. Dia berpikir akan diapakan dia nanti saat dia datang. Seungkwan meringis membayangkannya.

Bus berhenti. Seungkwan memekik senang, dia langsung masuk dan menempelkan kartu pembayaran bus. Seungkwan meskipun harus berdia tapi dia tetap senang karena akhirnya dia bisa ketaman bertemu yang lain.

Tadi rasanya dia ingin menangis karena rasa bersalahnya yang begitu kuat pada Chan. Mereka sama-sama maknae— _walaupun Chan adalah maknae sesungguhnya_ — tapi dia pernah merasakan apa yang Chan rasakan. Menunggu hyungnya yang super lelet. Tapi Seungkwan berfikir ini yang terparah. Dia sempat membaca pesan Jun hyung yang mengatakan: _Kalian dimana? Chan menunggu dua jam lebih dan yang baru datang baru aku, Jisoo hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Hansol dan Minghao. Chan menangis, kalian tau?_

Dan mengetahui Chan menangis membuat Seungkwan tambah bersalah. Jadi yang lain juga telat ya? Berarti dia dan hyungnya yang lain juga kena dong? Chan kalau marah juga seram, loh.

Seungkwan menusuk bahu yeoja didepan dengan pelan. Ketika yeoja itu menoleh, Seungkwan tersenyum kaku.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Seungkwan. Yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu dia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Seungkwan. Biar Seungkwan lihat sendiri. Seungwan melotot melihatnya.

"JAM 3 KURANG? YATUHANKU!"

Seungkwan berteriak membuat yeoja dihadapannya ini tersentak dan Seungkwan sadar itu. Dia membungkuk minta maaf dan berterimakasih dengan canggung. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan berbalik pada posisi semula. Seungkwan mengusap wajahnya dan menatap kearah luar jendela bus. Sadar kalau dia hampir saja melewati taman. Seungkwan langsung menyuruh supir busnya berhenti.

Seungkwan buru-buru keluar dari sana. Dia berusaha hati-hati ketika menyebrang walaupun yang dia lihat jalanan sepi. Ketika sampai ditaman, Seungkwan berusaha mencari Chan dan hyungnya yang ada.

"YA! BOO! KAMI DISINI!"

Seungkwan menoleh kearah suara yang berteriak dengan memanggil marganya. Seungkwan langsung berlari ketika menemukan mereka. Dia membungkuk minta maaf karena telat. Seungkwan menghampiri Chan dan menepuk bahunya. Chan mendongak menatapnya. Seungkwan langsung kaget melihat Chan. Seungkwan meringis. "Maaf, Chan. Aku telat. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Aku akan membelikanmu apapun kalau kau memaafkanku sekarang. Chan, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak—"

"KAMI SAMPAI! HOSH—YATUHAN CAPEK! UGH!"

Seungkwan menoleh kearah belakangnya dan menemukan tiga hyungnya yang selalu kompak bertiga kemanapun itu membungkuk seperti mengatur nafas karena kelelahan. Seungkwan diam menatap mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan kami bertiga, Chan. Jihoon menunggu Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menunggu aku. Baru kami pergi bersama. Demi tuhan maaf, Chan. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan janji kita ber-tigabelas. Maaaf sekali, Chan-ie." Jelas Soonyoung langsung. Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk, membenarkan.

"aku tidak akan—"

"Kalian disini? aduh, maafkan aku!"

Dan itu, Lee Seokmin. Dia datang sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah karena dia telat. Seokmin menghampiri Chan dan berdiri disamping Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan, hyungdeul! Hyungdeul jahaat!" akhirnya Chan kedapatakan bicara juga karena daritadi ucapannya dipotong terus oleh yang lain.

"Aku mau pulang saja! Hyungdeul jahat! Chan benci hyungdeul!" Chan sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan hampir meninggalkan semuanya saat Seungcheol dan Mingyu datang dan menahan Chan.

"Ey, ey, mau kemana Chan? Ke Everlandnya tidak jadi?" Seungcheol yang menahan tangan Chan bertanya. Chan menghempaskan tangan hyung tertuanya itu. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mood, hyung. Terlalu lama menunggu kalian! Ini sudah jam empat! Hyungdeul keterlaluan! Aku benci kalian, hyungdeul!" Chan berteriak. Dia benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli bila itu tidak sopan, yang jelas dia marah. Sangat marah.

Chan sudah melangkah untuk pergi. Dia memang ingin ke Everland, bahkan sangat ingin. Makanya ia mengajak ke-duabelas hyungnya seminggu sebelum hari ini. Mereka menyetujuinya bahkan semangat sekali, tidak sabar untuk menanti hari minggu. Bahkan Minghao yang ada China mengatakan akan pulang lebih awal karena ingin ikut.

Mengingat itu Chan malah tambah marah. Chan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Chan berjalan dengan gusar menuju halte dekat taman. Tempat Seungkwan turun tadi. Chan duduk di halte dengan wajah cemberut.

Bahkan hyungnya tidak menahannya? Membujuknya gitu? Oh, Jadi mereka benar-benar tidak niat ya? Itu pikiran Chan. Chan tersenyum kecut.

"Kita minta maaf, ya. Nih, eskrim rasa kesukaanmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama itu. Kita akan mengabulkan permintaan Chan, deh. Chan kalau pulang sekarang, Chan yang menunggu selama itu sia-sia dong. Kita yang tadi terburu-buru demi Chan juga jadi sia-sia. Jadi, ayo pergi. Kasian Jihoon, Seungkwan yang sudah mengalami insiden sebelum kesini dan ditengah perjalanan. Ayo, Chan."

Chan menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan cup eskrim rasa kesukaannya. Dia mengambilnya dan menyimak perkataan Seungcheol hyungnya, sesekali menjilat eskrim ditangannya.

Chan menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Seungcheol. Kemudian menatap hyungnya yang lain.

"Aku merasakan apa yang pernah Seungkwan hyung dan Hansol hyung rasakan. Tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan hyung. Padahal semalamnya aku sudah mengingatkan kalian. Kalian jahat sekali. Sebelum Jisoo hyung dan Jun hyung datang aku sudah memutuskan akan pulang. Tapi mereka berdua datang dan kembali menyuruhku menunggu kalian." Jelas Chan dengan nada lirih.

"Aku benar-benar sangat ingin ke Everland bersama hyungdeul. Karena setelah ini kita akan sibuk, hyung. Apalagi Jihoon hyung. Kita bisa tidak akan bertemu selama setahun lebih, hyung." Chan menunduk, membiarkan salah satu hyungnya mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkan hyungdeul. Maafkan Chan juga, ya. Tadi Chan marah sekali." Ketika mengatakan itu Chan mendongak, menatap satu-persatu hyungnya dengan senyum manis.

"—Ugh, maknaekuu." Soonyoung.

"—Lucuuu." Jeonghan.

"—Imuttt." Jun.

"—Jangan menangis lagi ya." Seungkwan.

Chan hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia menatap semua hyung dan berdiri.

"Ayo, hyungdeul! Kita ke Everland! Yeaaay!" Chan berteriak senang.

Mereka ber-tigabelas bisa pergi ke Everland juga. Chan-ah, keinginanmu terkabul!

* * *

 **Special Chapter:**

 _ **Kita**_

 _ **SELESAI!**_

* * *

Wow, Perjuangan aku menulis ini.

Benar-benar stuck. Tidak ada ide. Dan ide datang begitu saja ketika tengah malam wkwk. Apa ini? Aku gregetan menulis ini. Kasian Chan. Hiks. Menunggu selama itu benar-benar mengesalkan loh. Aku pernah ngerasain soalnya. Kalian pernah?

Maaf aku tidak jadi membuat seperti yang aku sebutkan di A/N-ku kemarin. Maaf sekali. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ada ide. Kali ini tidak ada spoiler hehe. Aku tidak mau php hehe.

Mau buat chapter special Wonwoo-Jihoon :') tapi malas sekali. Kapan-kapan saja ya hehe. Chapter depan, ada yang mau memberikan saran? Aku butuh sekali :')

Oiya, Happy #400DaysWithSVT !

Walaupun aku baru difandom ini, tapi terasa sekali kebersamaannya. Perjuangan merekanya. Aduh, aku terharu sekali melihat mereka. Terimakasih untuk 400days yang luar biasa, sebong.

Sudah liat teasernya? Manis sekali ya. Hiphop team benar-benar jjang! Mereka ganteng-ganteng sekali hehe. Wonwoo kurusan ya :')

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dari chapter awal sampai kemarin~ Review lagi ya :D Terimakasih/bow

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

 **-** _ **Special Chapter:**_

 **Kita-**


	5. Chapter 5: Special Chapter Trio S-W-J

**Bertahap**

 **#**

 **Seventeen**

Friendship ( _romance_ -nya nyusul :v)

 _Special Chapter Jilid 2!_

 **This story is mine. Please don't copy. Thankyou.**

 **#**

 **Bagian Kelima:**

 **Special Chapter: Trio S-W-J**

 _Soonyoung itu penyelamat duo tsundere. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jika tidak ada Soonyoung._ **-Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Jun.**

 _Soonyoung hyung, terimakasih karena sering menyelamatkanku dari amukan Wonwoo hyung dan Jihoon hyung._ **-Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan.**

 _Kalau Jihoon hyung marah yang menghibur pasti Soonyoung hyung, kalau Wonwoo hyung marah cuma Jihoon hyung aja yang mengerti Wonwoo hyung._ **-Minghao, Hansol dan Chan.**

/

Yang kenal duluan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Lalu, Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Baru, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Tidak langsung begitu saja bersahabat. Hanya saja dari awal sudah sebangku, nyaman satu sama lain, mengerti satu sama lain. Jadinya ya Wonwoo dan Jihoon sahabatan. Tadinya, Jihoon itu membatasi pertemanan bersama Soonyoung. Tapi setelah bagi raport waktu sekolah dasar dikelas pertama. Akhirnya Jihoon menganggap Soonyoung sahabat. Wonwoo juga begitu.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon, bagi Soonyoung sendiri masih begitu misterius, dan rumit. Terlalu banyak rahasia diantara mereka berdua yang tidak ingin kalau Soonyoung itu tau.

Dan bagi Wonwoo dan Jihoon sendiri, Soonyoung bagi mereka terlalu berisik. Pantas sekali kalau bersama Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Tapi, Soonyoung sangat menjaga sekali perasaan mereka.

Diam-diam, Soonyoung begitu iri dengan Wonwoo karena dekat sekali dengan Jihoon. Dari awal dia datang kesekolahnya dan melihat teman sekelasnya, Soonyoung ingin sekali berteman dengan Jihoon. Jihoon menurutnya begitu unik.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Si juara bertahan ranking satu dan dua dari kelas satu sampai kelas enam. Seungkwan selalu ingin merebut ranking Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Dan gagal. Masuk lima besar saja tidak, apalagi merebut.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo sering bertengkar. Bertengkarnya sih saling mendiamkan. Aksi diam yang tidak pernah lewat dari dua hari. Itu sih Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, mereka tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar serius. Hanya Soonyoung yang menggoda Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang kesal. Seperti itu. Kalau Jihoon dan Soonyoung? Sama saja. Dua orang ini kadang akur kadang tidak. Lebih sering tidaknya sih. Soonyoung terlalu mengesalkan kadang-kadang.

Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung yang marah pada mereka berdua? Itu pernah Kuceritakan ya. Waktu itu kelas lima. Soonyoung itu ingin sekali duduk dengan Jihoon. Ingin sekali, dari dulu tidak pernah kesampaian duduk dengan Jihoon. Karena dia selalu mengalah untuk Wonwoo. Duo tsundere tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Dan itu tidak mudah, Soonyoung sudah memohon-mohon pada Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mau mengalah. Mingyu bahkan sudah meminta agar Wonwoo duduk saja dengannya dan biarkan satu tahun saja Soonyoung bersama Jihoon. Tapi Wonwoo menolak, Wonwoo bahkan memonopoli Jihoon. Soonyoung memohon juga pada Jihoon akhirnya. Jihoon yang merasa tidak enak, inginnya mengiyakan tapi Wonwoo menolak. Memaksa agar Jihoon duduk saja dengan Wonwoo.

Seungkwan bahkan menengahi agar Jihoon duduk sendiri saja daripada bertengkar. Justru dia malah diteriaki. Seungkwan langsung cemberut waktu itu. Akhirnya atas usulan Jisoo, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memilih suit. Dan Soonyoung kalah. Dia kecewa berat dan langsung pergi kekursi lain. Paling depan pojok, Soonyoung memilih duduk sendiri akhirnya. Wonwoo sih senang dan langsung duduk dikursi bersama Jihoon yang menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan bersalah.

Suasana kelas setelah itu tidak begitu baik. Soonyoung yang menjadi pendiam, yang tadinya begitu usil menjadi pendiam. Tidak berisik lagi. Seokmin dan Seungkwan begitu kangen dengan hyung mereka itu. Jihoon juga seperti kehilangan Soonyoung, Soonyoung marah padanya dan Wonwoo. Jihoon meminta maaf saja diacuhkan. Jihoon juga sudah menyuruh Wonwoo meminta maaf juga, dan akhirnya sama, Wonwoo diacuhkan.

Wonwoo bahkan merelakan Jihoon duduk dengan Soonyoung. Mungkin dengan cara itu, Soonyoung bisa memaafkan mereka. Tapi tidak, Soonyoung justru pindah kekursi lain.

Selama dua minggu. Soonyoung marah pada mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya waktu sepulang sekolah, Jihoon menahan Soonyoung yang ingin pulang.

 _"Soonyoungie, maafkan Jihoon. Ini sudah dua minggu Soonyoung marah pada Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Jihoon kangen Soonyoung. Soonyoung kalau ingin duduk dengan Jihoon sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Kita bisa duduk bersama. Wonwoo bilang dia akan duduk dengan Mingyu."_

 _Soonyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sudahlah Jihoon, aku ingin pulang." Soonyoung sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi tapi tangan mungil Jihoon menahan tangannya._

 _"Soonyoungie, Jihoon mohon.." dengan kedua puppy eyesnya, Jihoon memohon. Soonyoung menatap dingin Jihoon walaupun dalam hati dia berteriak gemas. "Aku sangat ingin duduk dengan Jihoon dari dulu. Tapi kenapa kalian selalu duduk bersama? Aku yang mengalah lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kapan aku bisa duduk dengan Jihoon? Wonwoo selalu memonopoli Jihoon. Apa Jihoon tidak sayang padaku? Jihoon tidak menganggapku teman?" Soonyoung mengeluarkan isi hatinya membuat Jihoon tertegun._

 _"Aku... Bukan seperti itu. Yatuhan.. Soonyoung temanku, Soonyoung sahabatku, aku sayang Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Chan, Jeonghan hyung. Aku sayang semuanya. Kita bisa duduk bersama!"_

 _"Tapi kenapa Jihoonie tidak duduk denganku? Kenapa aku harus selalu mengalah dengan Wonwoo? Baiklah, kalian teman sebangku yang komplit. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri agar bisa duduk lagi denganmu. Kan ada banyak, iya kan? Ah, aku lupa. Jumlah kita ganjil, kali ini aku ya yang duduk sendiri. Nah, sudah selesai bukan? Baiklah, aku pulang."_

 _Mendengar semua ucapan Soonyoung entah kenapa Jihoon menjadi sedih dan akhirnya dia menangis. Sayang sekali Soonyoung sudah pergi duluan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Jihoon benar-benar kangen dengan Soonyoung yang berisik, yang mengejeknya, yang menghiburnya._

Ingin tau bagaimana akhirnya mereka akur? Jihoon tidak berhenti memohon dengan Soonyoung sambil menangis. Jihoon mengikuti Soonyoung kemanapun Soonyoung pergi. Mungkin karena risih dan merasa kasihan juga akhirnya Soonyoung memaafkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Soonyoung juga tidak mempermasalahkan tempat duduk lagi.

Lalu saat lulus sekolah dasar, mereka bertiga berpisah. Yang jelas tidak terbiasa, aneh. Biasanya selalu bersama jadi pisah sekolah. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Soonyoung satu sekolah. Selama tiga tahun tidak pernah satu kelas. Tapi kadang suka bertemu kalau setiap istirahat sih.

Ada Jimin, dan Sehun yang menemani Soonyoung. Kalau Wonwoo? Wonwoo hanya bersama Hoseok. Wonwoo kemana-mana selalu mengikuti Hoseok. Hoseok itu selalu mengingatkan Wonwoo kepada Seungkwan dan Seokmin serta Soonyoung juga.

Bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Jihoon disekolah menengah pertama, Jihoon itu justru pendiam dan paling pintar juga. Memasuki tahap jenius mungkin. Sering mengharumkan nama sekolahnya. Oh, sekolah terbaik se-Korea Selatan sih.

Teman-temannya bangga sekali dengan Jihoon. Jihoon memang yang terbaik. Walaupun jarang bertemu Jihoon juga.

Agak aneh kalau melihat Jeon Wonwoo datang sendiri ketika mereka berdua belas bertemu. Itu pas waktu masih lost contact dengan Jihoon. Wonwoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada yang lain, tapi yang lain tau kalau Wonwok itu kangen sekali dengan Jihoon.

Nah, Soonyoung? Justru anak ini malah terang-terangan menunjukkan sikapnya. Dia galau ketika sedang puncak-pucaknya kangen Lee Jihoon. Galau tingkat berat. Diam saja ketika waktu itu Seungcheol mengajaknya bertemu dengan beberapa yang lain lalu ketemu Boo Seungkwan juga.

Walau akhirnya kegalauannya hilang karena beberapa saat kemudian dia ketemu orangnya langsung yang sedang menekuni hobinya. Kata Soonyoung, Jihoon makin kecil, kurus dan unyu saja. Itu tanpa orangnya ketahui.

Setelah itu, Jihoon sering mengajak Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bertemu. Kadang hanya bersama Soonyoung saja kalau memang dia sedang butuh moodboster. Atau biasanya juga ketika dia sedang memang diperbolehkan untuk pergi oleh ibunya yang selalu ingin dia belajar dirumah.

Biasanya dia yang sering telat. Yang ngajakin siapa, yang telat siapa. Tapi Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengerti kok. Mereka berdua dan yang lain juga tau gimana ibunya Lee Jihoon. Makanya selalu dimaklumi.

/-/

Aku mau bicara bagaimana tanggapan yang lain soal Jihoon paling dekat dengan siapa.

Menurut Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin dan Hansol Chwe. Jihoon itu paling dekat dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Walaupun dari dulu teman sebangkunya itu Jeon Wonwoo.

 _"Boo Seungkwaaan! Berhenti mengganggu!" Itu Jihoon yang sedang berlari mengejar Seungkwan dikelas waktu kelas enam._

 _"Hyuuuunggg, maaaaf!" Seungkwan yang lelah berlari akhirnya meminta pengampunan._

 _"Aku sedang belajar! Jangan mengganggu! Kau mengerti tidak sih?!" Jihoon yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Seungkwan yang terengah-engah karena lelah. Jihoon mengomel. Kesal sekali karena Seungkwan sudah berkali-kali mengganggunya ketika sedang belajar._

 _"Iya..maaf.."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kau! Kalau nilaiku jelek, ibuku marah! Memangnya Seungkwan mau tanggung jawab?!"_

 _Seungkwan yang diomeli seperti itu jadi merasa bersalah. Biasanya Jihoon tidak pernah semarah ini. Biasanya dia hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal lalu memukulnya becanda._

 _"Ini sudah kelas enam, Kwan! Bukan kelas empat, atau lima lagi. Aku tidak suka waktuku belajar di-_

 _Omelan Jihoon berhenti seketika ketika Jihoon merasakan kedua belah tangan seseorangmemeluk pinggangnya erat. Jihoon menoleh dan menemukan..._

 _"Soonyoung?"_

 _"Berhenti mengomel, Jihoonie. Kau tidak lihat Seungkwan ketakutan? Ayo lanjutkan belajar-mu ya, Jihoonie mau aku temani?"_

 _Saat itu Seungkwan melihat bagaimana menurutnya Jihoon setelah Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya. Jihoon langsung tenang dan duduk kembali kebangkunya, melupakannya yang terpaku karena adegan tersebut._

 _Dan yah, setelah itu, ketika Jihoon mengamuk padanya karena alasan apapun dia akan berlindung ke Soonyoung. Meminta bantuan Soonyoung agar Jihoon tidak marah lagi._

Dan jangan meminta bantuan pada Wonwoo. Karena Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan membantu. Jadi kalau tidak ada Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon sedang marah? Kelar hidupmu.

Pernah dialami oleh Kim Mingyu. Satu-satunya yang selalu salah dimata Lee Jihoon dan selalu dibela oleh Jeon Wonwoo. Mantap. Beradu argumen karena Kim Mingyu diam-diam sering dilakukan oleh Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja Lee Jihoon kalah karena Wonwoo selalu mengatakan, 'Diam, Lee. Aku lebih tua darimu beberapa bulan.'

Ketika Wonwoo marah, yang lain pasti meminta bantuan Soonyoung juga. Tapi Wonwoo jarang marah. Dia hanya malas mengeluarkan suara, itu saja. Bukan seperti Jihoon yang senggol dikit, bacok.

Bagaimana Soonyoung? Sebenarnya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung ini juga paket komplit. Mereka berdua bisa meredakan amarah satu sama lain. Soonyoung kalau marah seram, melebihi Jisoo dan Jihoon. Kalian tau kan kalau orang baik marah, marahnya itu melebihi orang yang sering marah. Chan itu adalah kandidat pertama, disusul Minghao, dan Seokmin.

Dan sisanya adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja alasan pertama karena mereka teman sebangku dan yang kedua sifatnya mirip sekali. Ayolah, ekspresi mereka kompak sekali. Kalian ingat soal respon mereka ketika perkenalan di hari pertama sekolah? Datar.

Duo tsundere. Wonwoo dan Jihoon ketika bertemu kembali saat kelas dua. Besoknya langsung bertemu lagi, hanya berdua saja. Qtime karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mereka bercerita banyak hal saat itu. Tentang sekolah, teman-teman dan yang lain. Jihoon juga tau masalah teman-temannya itu dari Wonwoo.

/-/

Ketika masa semester dua kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama datang, Seungcheol mengatakan agar mereka berjalan yang giat. Lalu menanyakan dimana Jihoon nanti sekolah setelah lulus. Agar bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Jihoon. Kalau Jihoon yang ikut mereka pasti tidak bisa, makanya biar mereka yang ikut Jihoon.

Jawaban Jihoon saat itu membuat yang lain tercengang. Apalagi kalau bukan sekolah menengah atas nomor satu se-Korea Selatan. Jihoon dan Wonwoo sudah dipastikan masuk dengan mudah. Soonyoung, Jisoo, Seungcheol, dan Hansol juga optimis bisa masuk kesana. Nah, yang lain iniloh.

Solusi terbaik dari Jihoon dan Wonwoo adalah; Jangan belajar dengan Jihoon, karena pulang-pulang kau bisa tinggal nama saja. Jihoon mainnya kekerasan, ey.

Tapi ternyata yang lain tidak peduli. Mereka yang merasa pesimis masuk SMA incaran Jihoon tetap ingin belajar dengan Jihoon dan pasti dibantu juga dengan Wonwoo. Awalnya duo itu menolak, tapi akhirnya mengiyakan karena itu permintaan teman-teman terbaik.

Prosesnya;

 _Satu minggu tiga kali, mereka belajar bersama dengan bantuan yang lebih pintar dari mereka yang tidak bisa. Dan setiap akhir Bulan diadakan test, yang buat soal Jihoon. Suka-duka dilewati bersama, kadang pukulan telak dari Jihoon ketika ada yang tidak bisa-bisa juga itu diterima dengan baik. Tidak protes. Wonwoo membantu juga kadang-kadang. Soalnya dia lebih banyak memperdalam lagi dengan penjelasan Jihoon yang menurutnya lebih gampang dicerna._

 _"Chan, nomor empat hasilnya salah. Kubilang dikalikan, bukan dibagi." Dengan sabar, Jihoon mengoreksi hasil soal dari Chan._

 _"Seungkwan, kau hanya salah di nomor tiga dan delapan." Wonwoo tersenyum melihat hasil dari Seungkwan, sementara yang punya buku senang bukan main. Yang biasanya betul cuma dua sampai tiga nomor sekarang yang salah cuma dua nomor. Mantap memang Guru Lee Jihoon kita._

 _"Jun-ge, betul semua. Selamat." Jihoon tersenyum sembari memberikan buku Jun kepada orangnya. Jun mengangguk antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Dan akhirnya dia senang._

 _"Jeonghan hyung, coba gunakan rumus kedua yang tadi aku ajarkan. Kalau rumus satu memang rumit untukmu gunakan rumus yang lebih mudah yang sudah aku ajarkan, ya." Jihoon dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya memberikan saran terhadap Jeonghan yang langsung mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Seungcheol hyung, kau masih salah lima. Tumben sekali, Seungkwan betul delapan dan kau hanya betul lima. Dimana yang tidak kau mengerti hyung?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya waktu mengoreksi buku Seungcheol._

 _"Minghao, hanya salah satu. Bagus sekali. Nomor satu kau salah. Kau salah menghitung, HaoHao." Wonwoo memberikan buku Minghao lalu yang punya buku yang langsung memperbaiki yang salah._

 _"Soonyoung? Kau benar semua." Jihoon tertawa ketika melihat Soonyoung berselebrasi bersama Seungkwan._

 _Dan begitu seterusnya karena akan jadi panjang kalau diceritakan._

Lalu setelah itu, ketika mereka lulus. Apa yang terjadi? Mereka yang tadinya pesimis, menjadi optimis. Lulus dengan nilai yang tidak buruk-buruk amat, tapi masuk 30 besar nilai terbaik disekolah masing-masing. Dan rencana test masuk SMA yang sama dengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo itu jadi. Toh buktinya mereka datang sama-sama saat test hari pertama diadakan.

Jihoon mengerjakan dengan santai, walaupun ada beberapa nomor yang harus benar-benar serius dikerjakan. Wonwoo pun begitu. Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Mingyu bisa mengerjakan. Yang lain mungkin harus berpikir lebih keras karena lumayan susah.

Dan saat pengumuman test hanya sekitar 300 anak yang diterima. Apakah mereka semua masuk? Mari kuberitahu, Mereka sedang melihat papan pengumuman yang tersedia. Dengan hati yang berdebar, mereka semua memeriksa daftar nama yang ada.

"NAMAKU ADAAAA, ASTAGA LIHAT-LIHAT, NAMAKU ADA DINOMOR 78!" Itu Chan yang menunjuk kertas dengan keterangan namanya dinomor 78. Dia langsung memeluk Minghao yang ada disebelahnya. Yang lain tersenyum melihat senangnya Chan.

"Woah! Ada namaku! Lihat! 80! Chan, kita hanya beda dua peringkat!" Seungkwan langsung memeluk Chan begitu menemukan namanya berada dibawah Chan. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"LIHAT? KE 20! KALIAAN LIHAT? 20! BAYANGKAN OH MY GWAAD!" Itu adalah Choi Seungcheol. Disebelahnya ada Jeonghan yang ikut tersenyum.

"AKU PERINGKAT 35 AAA!" -Mingyu

"51! Lee Seokmin! Yuhuu!" -Seokmin

"17! Wow." -Jisoo

"40!" -Jeonghan

"Waah! Aku 25!" -Jun

"Aku 21!" -Hansol

"Soonyoung-ah? Kau berapa?" Itu Wonwoo yang bertanya. Soonyoung tersenyum manis. Dia melirik Jihoon yang diam saja disebelahnya, melihat yang lain senang bisa masuk test walaupun peringkatnya ada yang jauh sekali.

Wonwoo sendiri ada di peringkat ke 2.

"Namaku tidak ada hyung.. Hiks hiks.. Namaku tidak ada.." tiba-tiba semua beralih ke Minghao yang sedari tadi diam sibuk mencari namanya.

Semua tiba-tiba panik. Chan, Jun dan Seungkwan langsung sibuk menenangkan Minghao yang menangis. Yang lain sibuk mencari nama Minghao dipapan. Lumayan susah, expetasi tidak jauh dari Chan dan Seungkwan. Jihoon mencari didekat-dekat sana.

"Hey, mereka menggunakan nama koreamu! Seo Myungho! Lihat!" di peringkat ke 60. Ada nama Seo Myungho disana.

Menghampiri Jihoon dan ikut melihat, semua mengangguk membenarkan setelah mencerna sedikit. Minghao menghapus airmatanya dan melihat sendiri. Jihoon menyuruhnya mendekat dan melihat. "Kau lihat? Seo Myungho. Dari China. Minghao-ya, Chukkae!" Jihoon mengelus punggungnya diikuti yang lain, yang ikut senang kalau Minghao bisa masuk juga. Minghao tidak percaya dia bisa masuk akhirnya menangis. Jihoon menjadi panik, tapi langsung biasa saja ketika Minghao memeluknya dan berterimakasih.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Hao-ya. Aku senang kita semua masuk. Kalian benar-benar berusaha!" Jihoon membalas dengan canggung tapi memuji mereka semua dengan tulus.

"Soonyoung? Kau peringkat 3?" Wonwoo berujar. Jihoon yang masih dipeluk Minghao menoleh kearah sebelahnya walaupun tidak bisa. Akhirnya Minghao melepas Jihoon. Soonyoung memeluk lengan Jihoon dengan senyum tertahan yang terpatri.

"Wow! Soonyoung-ah! Kau luar biasa!" puji Seungcheol.

"Ciee Soonyoung hyung! Masuk test saja peringkat 3, bisa saja nanti dia merebut peringkatnya Wonwoo hyung atau Jihoon hyung. Ya, Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, berhati-hatilah." Seungkwan yang berada di sebelah Seungcheol memprovokasi.

Soonyoung menggaruk pelipisnya canggung. "Itusih tergantung Jihoon dan Wonwoo ya. Akunya juga sih. Tapi tenang saja saat kelas satu nanti, Jihoon masih bisa yang pertama. Tapi nantinya tidak tau deh..." Dia berkata dengan evil dengan memandang Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Enak saja, kalau begitu les privatnya sudahan ya. Biar kalian bodoh kembali." Jihoon berkata seperti itu, niatnya bercanda.

"Woah! Jihoon hyung! Jangan dong!"

"Jihoon hyung jahat."

"Ih masa gitu?"

"Jihoon hyung, pulang lewat mana?"

"Jihoon hyung, mau pulang tinggal nama?"

"Ah Soonyoung hyung nih!"

Itu protesan dari para yang lebih muda. Mereka akhirnya menyalahkan Soonyoung. Tapi Mingyu beda lagi. Dia sudah punya rencana sendiri.

"Kalau aku minta ajarin Wonwoo hyung aja deh."

"Eh iya juga, kan masih ada Wonwoo hyung. Asik asik."

"Berarti next les sama Wonwoo hyung!"

"Ciee Wonwoo hyung."

"Wonwoo hyung jadi guru ciee."

"Kita kerumah Wonwoo hyung yeay!"

"Emangnya aku mau?" Pertanyaan telak menohok enam orang yang tadinya sudah berbunga karena masih ada harapan. Tapi harapan itu musnah karena pertanyaan tersebut. Para tetua lantas terkikik melihat mereka.

Protesan langsung terdengar, untung sedaritadi sepi karena mereka lebih memilih melihat papan pengumuman saat sore hari. Jadi sepi deh. Sudah melihat bukannya pulang malah ngumpul didepan papan saling mengejek.

"Mana mungkin Jihoon menyudahi les sih. Kalian itu mau saja dibohongi Jihoon. Chan dan Seungkwan saja masih di peringkat ke 78 dan 80." Akhirnya Jisoo berbicara. Menyudahi acara membahas les.

"Ah benar juga,"

"Jisoo hyung pintar, tapi masa Soonyoung hyung ngalahin Jisoo hyung."

"Soonyoung hyung jahat ya."

"Iya, dia juga yang buat tadi Jihoon hyung ingin menyudahi les privat kita."

"Kok dia sekarang ngeselin ya."

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan para maknae. Selalu saja ribut, walaupun dia juga termasuk biang ribut sih. Soonyoung merangkul Jihoob disebelahnya dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Yuk-ah, udah sore. Hentikan protesan kalian. Jihoon dan Wonwoo akan mentraktir kalian karena mereka menjadi nomor satu dan dua lagi." katanya asal bicara disambut sorakan bahagia yang lain dan decakan kesal Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Ya! Enak saja kau Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Kau yang harusnya mentraktir, Kwon pabo!"

Jadi, nanti mereka rencananya akan makan dengan di traktir Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon yang sukses menjadi peringkat Ketiga, kedua dan pertama. Selamat untuk kalian semua yang akhirnya masuk kesekolah nomor satu se Korea Selatan!

 _ **Selamat datang di Masa SMA nanti!**_

 **Bagian Kelima; Special Chapter: Trio S-W-J END!**

 _A/N:_

 _Wow, It's been a long time!_

 _Halo semua! Ini special chapter kedua dengan trio Soon, Woon dan Hoon ya! Ada spoiler untuk chapter depan. Jadi chapter depan sudah masuk tahap SMA. Ini emang kecepetan, aku mau rombak ulang tapi malas sekali. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan aku akan rombak. Jadi benar-benar bertahap gitu. Tapi InsyaAllah ya._

 _Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena terlambat sekali update. Wifi-ku dicabut, dan memakai mobile data itu lama sekali kalau buka ffn. Aku mau review saja tidak bisa. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya ada yang aku cuma baca saja tanpa review, atau aku fav dan follow saja._

 _Dan ini... Aku tidak yakin kalian suka, tadinya ingin buat untuk Jihoon saja atau Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Tapi karena biasku adalah mereka bertiga dan tidak afdol jika Jihoon tanpa Kwon Soonyoung jadi kutambahkan Kwon Soonyoung. Ada yang menunggu tidak? Kalau misalnya ada, terimakasih T_T_

 _Ohiya, hari sabtu aku ke balai sarbini loh! Dateng aja sih, gak nonton. Kerajinan emang. Tapi pas sebong ingin pulang, aku sempat lihat Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Rame banget! Terus aku ketemu fansitenya Hoshi. Into The Light masternim T_T serius dia cantik, entah itu dia beneran atau bukan tapi dia cantik. Baik banget wkwk._

 _Hoshi lucu ya waktu nyanyi Gosem mari paka bahasa. Pas bagian bayi beruangnya dia ke Woozi. Astaga SoonHoon~_

 _Segitu aja dari aku~_

 _Selamat membaca! Sampai Jumpa di Chapter depan!_


	6. Chapter 6: What I Feel

**Seventeen~ Yup!**

 **Bertahap Edisi SMA:**

 _ **What I Feel**_

 **Romance, Friendship, & Drama.**

 _ **By: kwon-summer (small K)**_

 _ **((Don't Copy, please.**_

 _ **Belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.))**_

* * *

#

* * *

Mingyu menghela nafas menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Senyum terulas dibibirnya. Dia gugup. Ini hari pertama sekolah, memasuki masa SMA. Kembali berkumpul bersama keduabelas kakak dan adiknya. Perasaan senang dan canggung awalnya tapi lebih kearah bingung nanti harus bagaimana. Karena salah satunya ada _dia_. Iya, dia. Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo-hyungnya. Karena dia, Mingyu jadi segugup ini, karena dia, Mingyu jadi bingung. Semuanya karena Jeon Wonwoo, orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirnya bagaimana dia bersikap nanti. Padahal mereka kadang bertemu.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka dan Ibunya ada disana. "Kim Mingyu. Chan, Seokmin, Jisoo ada dibawah. Jadi, bisakah kau cepat berdandan dan turun kebawah?" dengan datar Ibunya berkata. Mingyu mengangguk. "Ya, Ibuku yang cantik. Aku tinggal mengambil tas dan kita bisa turun kebawah bersama, okay." Mingyu mengambil tasnya dipinggir kasur dan menyampirkan dibahu kemudian menghampiri Ibunya dan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah dibawah dia menemukan ketiga orang yang Ibunya sebut tadi dan menyapa mereka. "Halo Chan dan hyung-hyung sekalian." Sapa Mingyu. Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Halo hyung."

"Hai, Mingyu-ya."

"Halo, Mingyu. Kau makin seperti tiang saja." Itu Seokmin dengan guyonannya membuat mereka semua tertawa. Setelah itu mereka pamit pada Ibu Mingyu saja karena Ayahnya dan adiknya sudah lebih dulu berangkat.

Ketika Mingyu masuk mobil Jisoo, ternyata sudah ada dua orang sahabatnya disana. Ada Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. Mingyu menyapa mereka berdua dan Ayah Jisoo yang ternyata kali ini kebagian mengantar mereka.

Mingyu duduk di paling belakang bersama Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. Dia penasaran kenapa Soonyoung ada disini. Hyungnya yang mencintai dance itu pasti selalu bersama duo Jeon dan Lee. Jadi akhirnya Mingyu menanyakan itu. "Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bareng—"

"Tidak, hari pertama sekolah. Mereka inginnya berangkat berdua saja." Soonyoung sudah memotong duluan ternyata. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. "Naik mobil?" Tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung menggeleng. "Naik bus." Mingyu terpana. Tumben sekali Wonwoo naik bus.

"Jihoon yang mengajak Wonwoo. Biasanya Jihoon kalau naik bus bersamaku karena aku tidak terlalu suka naik mobil dan Jihoon kalau berangkat sekolah waktu SMP itu naik Bus. Jadi dia ingin merasakan naik bus bersama Wonwoo."

"Kenapa hyung tidak bareng Wonwoo hyung waktu SMP? Padahal hyung satu SMP, loh." Chan yang bagian kedua bersama Seokmin ikut nimbrung. Soonyoung tersenyum. "Wonwoo yang meminta. Dia bilang kalau kita berdua bareng, Dia jadi suka teringat Jihoon. Jadi dia memilih tidak bareng. Aku sih ikut saja." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Mingyu hyung pernah bareng Wonwoo hyung tidak? Kalian juga dekat bukan?" Chan kali ini bertanya pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. Mingyu berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. Dan, "Pernah. Sekali-dua kali aku pernah, Chan. Wonwoo hyung bilang dia kesepian. Akhirnya dia mengajakku."

"—Btw, Mingyu. Kau orang kelima yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak bareng Wonwoo dan Jihoon."

Mingyu kaget mendengarnya.

* * *

##

* * *

Selesai berterimakasih pada Ayah Jisoo mereka enam orang itu langsung berjalan bersama menuju mading sekolah disini karena mereka mau lihat mereka masuk kelas mana. Bersama lagi tidak. Kalau tidak mereka akan demo sama sekolah ini. TIdak mau tau. Tidak peduli di hari pertama langsung dapat surat peringatan juga.

Mingyu disuruh melihat oleh yang lain karena dia tampan dan tinggi. Tidak nyambung sih. Tapi Mingyu bisa merayu anak perempuan yang penuh didepan mading untuk menyingkir sebentar, anak perempuan pasti langsung menyingkir. Kalau tinggi? Karena perempuan itu pendek-pendek jadi Mingyu bisa melihat juga. Itulah pemikiran BooSoonSeok.

 **Kelas 10-A: Lee Jihoon, Kim Dahyun, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Ahreum Kim, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Jung Sojung, Kim Yerim, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Jeongguk, Bae Joohyun, Lee Seokmin, Seo Myungho, Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Chwe, Lee Chan, Kim Mingyu.**

Dan tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh lagi. Mingyu langsung berteriak pada teman-temannya kalau mereka bertiga belas sekelas. Yang lain juga begitu. Mereka tidak peduli pada sekitar yang penting sekelas.

Setelah itu ketika ingin berjalan kekelas mereka, mereka berenam bertemu Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Minghao dan Jun sedang berjalan juga tapi tidak membawa tas. Ketika Seokmin berteriak memanggil, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun dan Minghao menoleh dan berheboh ria. Seungcheol memberitahu kalau mereka semua sekelas dan setelah itu tambah heboh.

"Hyung, tidak bareng Hansol?" Tanya Seungkwan setelah berheboh rianya selesai. Seungcheol mengangguk. "Dia dikelas. Tadi kami ingin kekantin tapi dia tidak mau. Jadi dia dikelas." Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kukira kalian bareng Wonwoo hyung dan Jihoon hyung?" Minghao bertanya dengan pelan. Tapi dia bertanya lebih kepada Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Mereka berdua menggeleng. "Tidak, Hao. Mereka berangkat berdua bareng."

"Kekantinnya sudah hyung? Kalau belum ayo kekantin. Aku lapaar. Jisoo hyung jemputnya kepagian tadi." Rengek Seungkwan. Jeonghan mengelus kepala Seungkwan dan mengangguk. "Ayo kekantin."

Mereka akhirnya kekantin dulu.

* * *

###

* * *

Seungcheol tersenyum menatap Jeonghan yang sedang tertawa bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol. Hari pertama belajar dan dipelajaran kedua sudah tidak ada guru karena gurunya sedang ada keperluan. Suatu keajaiban yang anak-anak seperti maknae line itu suka. Jeonghan apalagi.

"Cheol oppa, pandangin saja terus Jeonghan oppa! Jatuh cinta tau rasa!" Itu Dahyun. Si sekretaris kelas bersama Lee Jihoon yang duduk di samping mejanya. "Apa sih, Dahyun-ie?" Dahyun itu baik, baik sekali. Dia dan Jeonghan menganggapnya adik. Jihoon berdehem keras. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sedang mengurus absensi dan keterangan lainnya. Dan itu harus dengan Seungcheol yang notabene-nya ketua kelas.

"Hyung, liur-mu menetes." Seokmin yang ada dibelakang meja Jihoon, sedang bermain ponsel, bercanda. Jihoon dan Dahyun tertawa.

"Ya!"

Tapi diam-diam Jeonghan yang mengobrol dibelakang mendengar ucapan Dahyun. Jeonghan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Makanya jangan dipandangi terus Jeonghan oppa! Dekati dong!" Jeonghan menahan senyumnya dan terus berusaha fokus pada Seungkwan yang sedang curhat.

"Dahyun!"

"Tuh, dengerin!"

"Lee Seokmin!"

"Jisoo hyung tuh dekat dengan Jeonghan hyung—"

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Ya, Mingyu! Ambil Jeonghan hyung!"

"YA KALIAAN BERTIGAA!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA"

Jeonghan menunduk menutupi mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa. Seungcheol lucu sekali dibagian depan sana. Sayangnya Jeonghan tidak bisa melihat karena dia harus terus fokus pada Seungkwan dan Hansol. Tenang saja, dia selalu pasang telinga baik-baik untuk bisa fokus dalam dua hal. Walaupun dia lebih tertarik dengan obrolan Seungcheol-Jihoon-Dahyun-Seokmin.

"—Pokoknya aku sebel sama noona-ku tadi pagi!"

Akhir cerita dari Seungkwan, Jeonghan untung mengerti. Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Lain kali hati-hati, Boo. Kalau bisa kerjain balik kakak-mu! Kau tanya dengan Seokmin, atau biasanya kau selalu bisa mengerjai orang." Seungkwan mengangguk. "Ah! Benar! Aku akan coba nanti! Thanks, hyung." Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu dia berdiri, memutuskan pindah tempat duduk. Dia memutuskan untuk dekat Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur dibarisan sebelah kanan paling belakang.

Dan dia harus melewati Seungcheol beserta gank bully-ers disana. Jeonghan mencoba berakting tidak tau apa-apa. Deheman ada banyak ketika dia tepat melewati Seungcheol. "Han.." Seungcheol. Jeonghan berhenti sebentar. "Kau mau kekantin lagi? Jisoo dan Chan ada disana." Seungcheol menawar. Tapi Jeonghan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mau bersama Soonyoung. Kasian dia sendiri. Jihoon terlalu sibuk bersama yang 'baru' soalnya." Jawabannya sekaligus menyindir Jihoon. Seokmin dan Dahyun pura-pura batuk.

Terdengar suara pulpen jatuh. Jeonghan tau Jihoon sengaja dibelakangnya. Walaupun dia tidak melihat karena menghadap Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol hyung. Bukankah minggu ini kau mengajakku menemanimu kebutuhanmu? Aku bersedia kok." Suara Jihoon membuat Jeonghan langsung ingin mengumpat saja kalau tidak ada Seungcheol dihadapannya.

"Dahyun-ah, kau pilih siapa?"

"Yang strong. Traktir makan oke?"

Jeonghan mengumpat dalam hati. "Dahyun-ie, aku sudah selesai. Kau antar ini ke wali kelas kita okay? Aku mau menjaga seseorang agar tidak di'rebut' dulu." Jeonghan terkekeh setelah itu dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Seungcheol. Tujuannya satu, ke kantin menemui Jisoo dan Chan.

* * *

####

* * *

"Hao-ya, Ji dan Wonwoo bilang apa? Bukan begini. Kau tau? Kau harus membaginya sampai hasilnya tidak bisa dibagi lagi." Itu Jun. Dia bersama Minghao sedang diperpustakaan. Minghao bilang dia masih ingin belajar karena masih ada bagian yang tidak mengerti.

"aduh gege, Hao lupa." Kata Hao dengan menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa tidak usah dipaksa, Hao-ya~" Jun menatap Minghao dengan lembut. "Kau akan pusing nanti. Pelan-pelan saja. Ji bilang apa? Kalau belajar matematika dipaksa harus bisa, kau tidak akan bisa. Jadi belajarlah ketika santai tapi serius. Otte?"

Hao terkekeh. Dia baru ingat itu. Jihoon hyung ketika sesi les dimulai selalu mengatakan itu. Jadi siapapun yang keliatan tidak niat, inginnya bermain, Ji hyung selalu mengeluarkan siapapun itu. "Ge, kapan kita belajar sama Ji hyung lagi?" tanya Hao. Jun terkekeh, sepertinya Hao senang belajar dengan Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon ketika mengajari mereka itu termasuk galak. Ucapannya pedas.

"Kau bilang saja sama Ji, Hao-ya~"

"Takut~" Rengek Hao. Jun tersenyum gemas. Dia mencolek pipi gembul Hao. "Ji itu selalu tidak tega padamu. Buktinya saat kemarin pengumuman kita lulus ujian atau tidak, ketika kau menangis, Ji menghiburmu kan? Ji sayang padamu, HaoHao~" Kata Jun. Hao mengangguk.

"Ge~ ayo kekantin lagi." ajak Hao setelah mereka mendapat situasi canggung. Mereka berdua bukan tipe seperti Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Bukan pihak yang mengajak, tapi diajak. Kalau tidak ada yang memancing berbicara, tidak akan berbicara.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang tercipta, mereka pergi dari perpustakaan menuju kantin.

* * *

#####

* * *

"Kurasa kau butuh air, hyung."

Mingyu memberikan botol air yang sebelumnya ia beli dari kantin sebelum kesini. Hyung yang ternyata Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu sebelum mengambil botol air minumnya. "Kau tau aku disini?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia duduk tepat diujung atap. Kedua kakinya diayun-ayunkan. Tidak takut jatuh sama sekali karena ada pembatas. (Jadi Wonwoo itu lolosin kakinya disela-sela pembatas gitu).

"Tau, mungkin insting?" Mingyu membuka cola-nya dan meminum sedikit. Dia memandang pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dari samping. Senyum kecil tersemat dibibirnya.

"Hyung, apakabar?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit, heran dengan pernyataan Mingyu. Mereka sering ketemu, kenapa menanyakan kabar?

"Gyu—"

"Jawab saja." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sekarang.

Wonwoo terkekeh. Orang pertama kali yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memulai pertemanan saat Sekolah Dasar. "Baik, aku selalu baik. Yah, kurasa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bagus, aku senang dengarnya."

"Kau sendiri?" Wonwoo balik bartanya. "Tidak tau, aku baik. Kau baik, aku pasti baik, hyung." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bingung. "Kok begitu?"

"Tidak, tau. Pokoknya begitu."

 **Hening**

"Aku rasa aku merindukanmu, Mingyu. Entah kenapa." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung."

' _Sangat merindukan-mu.'_ Batin Mingyu.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung sampai aku lupa kalau aku juga punya kau. Sebenarnya aku juga seperti berkhianat padamu. Aku sama seperti Seokmin dulu. Memilih teman baru dan teman lama dilupakan." Wonwoo menatap kearah atas. Mingyu diam mendengarkan.

"Setelah ini, ayo seperti dahulu. Ayo, kita duduk bersama. Aku akan duduk denganmu dan Jihoon akan duduk dengan Soonyoung. Mungkin seperti itu." Wonwoo kali ini menatap Mingyu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Boleh. Senang mendengarnya, hyung."

Akhirnya mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua selama jam pelajaran kosong.

* * *

##

* * *

Jihoon membaca buku bacaannya disebelah Soonyoung yang tertidur dengan lelap layaknya dirumah. Sesekali Jihoon akan melirik Soonyoung. Satu telinganya disumbat earphone dan satu earphonenya juga ia sumbat ditelinga Soonyoung. Jadi mereka mendengarkan berdua.

Mata Jihoon menatap ponselnya yang menyala. Ada pesan masuk disana. Dari Jeonghan. Jihoon membukanya dan ketika membacanya, Jihoon tersenyum.

 _ **From: Jeonghan**_

 _ **/Maaf ya soal tadi. Aku hanya kesal melihat kalian membully Cheol saja. Tapi melihat Cheol seperti itu juga lucu. Sekali lagi maaf, Ji. Aku mencintai kau dan Soonyoung./**_

Jihoon segera membalasnya dengan _Aku dan Soonyoung juga mencintaimu, hyung. tenang saja._ Setelah itu dia kembali fokus dengan bacaannya. Tapi ketika dia membalik halaman untuk kesekian kalinya. Soonyoung bangun. Dia mengusap matanya. Jihoon menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan semua fokusnya pada Soonyoung.

"Halo, Ji. Apa sudah istirahat?" sapa Soonyoung. Jihoon terkekeh. "Hai, Soon. Belum, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum istirahat. Tidurmu nyenyak, Soonyoung?" Soonyoung tersenyum, dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sempat bermimpi juga." Mendengar itu Jihoon tertawa. Soonyoung tertegun melihat, Jihoon terlihat lebih...wow.. Soonyoung ikut tertawa saja.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Jihoon melepas earphonenya. "Ji, kau memasang ini?" Soonyoung memegang earphone JIhoon yang ada ditelinga lalu diberikan kepada Jihoon. "Ya, supaya kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak." Soonyoung mengulum senyumnya.

Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Jihoon tapi Jihoon menunduk. Pupus sudah harapannya. Ketika sedang sibuk memandangi Jihoon yang manisnya tidak ketulungan.

"Hyuuuung! Ayo kekantin. Kita ditunggu yang lain. Mereka sudah dikantin."

Dan suara Seungkwan menghancurkan segalanya. Ada Hansol disebelah Seungkwan sedang menahan tawa. Soonyoung menatap tajam Hansol. Tapi Hansol tidak menggubris. Padahal jarang Jihoon bisa seperti ini, tidak galak dan perhatian padanya. Seungkwan benar-benar..

Jihoon meminta Soonyoung untuk menyimpan bukunya sebentar karena tasnya ada dimejanya. Setelah itu mereka berempat pergi kekantin.

* * *

/-/

* * *

"JEON WONWOO!"

Baru masuk kekantin, Seungkwan, Hansol, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah disambut teriakan menggelegar Seungcheol. Ketika dicari, ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada diujung dengan Wonwoo dan seseoraang yang tidak dikenal saling berhadapan. Mingyu ada dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Kau yang kenapa! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!"

"KARENA KAU, PACARKU MEMUTUSKANKU!"

Mereka berempat buru-buru menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hey, bung. Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa pacarmu." Wonwoo tertawa sakartis. Dia benci situasi ini sebenarnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dihari pertama, tidak ada yang namanya menghancurkan nama baikmu. Jadilah siswa yang baik. Tapi orang dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba menghancurkan semua perjanjiannya.

"Sialan!"

Orang dihadapan Wonwoo yang sepertinya Kakak Kelas hampir meninju Wonwoo jika tidak ditahan Seungcheol dan Jun. Mingyu maju kedepan melindungi Wonwoo. "Pergilah. Kami anak kelas satu. Bahkan kami baru masuk hari ini. Tentu saja dia tidak kenal siapapun pacar, anda. Jadi diputuskan atau apapun itu, bukan masalah dia." Kata Mingyu dingin. Dia berusaha mengintimidasi si Kakak kelas. Tidak rela dia Wonwoo dilabrak seperti ini.

Baru masuk sekolah, kenapa sudah dapat masalah seperti ini? Wonwoo terlalu popular sepertinya. Soonyoung melepas tangan si kakak kelas. Setelah itu dia mengajak yang lain pergi dari kantin setelah ia menepuk bahu si kakak kelas.

Wonwoo sempat menunduk sedikit ketika dia ingin melewati si kakak kelas. Tapi kakak kelas tersebut menahan tangannya. Mingyu yang dibelakang Wonwoo sempat waspada tapi tangan Jihoon menahannya. "Aku minta maaf, Wonwoo-ssi. Benar kata teman-mu, ini bukan salahmu." Setelah itu kakak kelas tersebut melepaskan Wonwoo dan pergi.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat sebelum digiring balik kekelas dengan Seungkwan dan Minghao. Jihoon yang berjalan disamping Soonyoung beberapa kali meliriknya. Tapi dia yakin Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Jadi dia fokus berjalan kedepan.

/

* * *

 _ **Today,**_

 _ **Sial, aku tidak berniat menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Baru masuk, tidak ada sehari. Tapi sudah ada yang melabrak. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun. Siapa sih yang tidak shock? Kesal? Terkejut? Baru aku senang karena sudah lebih dekat lagi dengan Mingyu, tapi kakak kelas itu menghancurkan segalanya. What I feel? Asdfghjkl, aku badmood parah.**_

— _ **Jeon Wonwoo.**_

/

* * *

Series SMA Pt. 1: _**What I Feel**_

 _ **End**_

/

* * *

 _Yosh! Halo!_

 _1: Jadi niatnya minggu depan upload-nya. Karena minggu depan aku sudah sibuk praktek jadi kupikir minggu ini saja. Dan inilah hasilnya._

 _2: Senang melihat review sudah menembus angka 100!_

 _3: Tolong maklumi typo dan sejenisnya ya. Maafkan._

 _4: Oiya, aku mau bilang, soal adegan Minghao yang hampir tidak lulus itu, aku terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan ff, dan itu berseries juga. Ada di-ffn, Cuma aku lupa judulnya._

 _5: Aku menunggu comeback-nya red velvet!_

 _6: Dan kemarin ada yang protes minta meanie, jadi dichapter ini aku masukkan meanie. Mereka emang menjauh sejak Wonwoo akrab dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung._

 _7: Sengaja Verkwan dan Chan-Jisoo-Seokmin tidak dimasukkan. Twice's Dahyuun! Aku suka dahyun, jadi dia dan Jihoon jadi sekretaris dikelas wkwk. Maaf juga kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian, alurnya kecepetan atau apapun. Oiya, kalau ada saran ide untuk chapter depan bisa tulis di review, aku senang bisa merampungnya, kan tidak harus selalu fokus dengan percintaan saja. Dan ini emang singkat banget, sengaja sih. Karena jujur aja ya, aku gabisa nulis panjang-panjang gitu. Jadi karena aku takut kalian protes, maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa lebih panjang dari ini._

 _8: Terimakasih untuk review, fav dan follownya!_

 _Sampai Jumpa!_


End file.
